Za każdym razem, gdy odchodzisz
by Disharmonie
Summary: Tł. z j. angielskiego; autor oryginału: Mia Ugly, Snape widzi swoje życie jako serię odejść Snarry
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Mia Ugly

Tłumacz: anga971

Beta: Martynax, której strasznie dziękuję za pomoc.

Zgoda: wysłane zapytanie, brak odzewu

Link do oryginału: www. walkingtheplank archive/viewstory. php?sid=716&amp;index=1

Opis: Snape widzi swoje życie jako serię odejść.

Info: Z okazji Tygodnia Snarry 2015 na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem; zapraszam serdecznie!.

* * *

**Za każdym razem, gdy odchodzisz**

_**Pierwszy**_

_Myślałem, że jestem jak wyspa._

_Ale wychodzi na to, że się myliłem_

_Widzę twoją twarz i wówczas do mnie dociera_

_Że będę za tobą tęsknił_

_Gdy odejdziesz_

– _Ronan Keating_

x.x.x.x.x

― Odchodzę na jakiś czas.

Chłopak pojawił się, dokładnie tak, jak Snape się tego spodziewał. Obawiając się tego, czekał całą noc i kiedy w końcu rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi jego komnat, odczuł je jako uderzenie swojego serca. Teraz stał w drzwiach, zmuszając się, by spojrzeć na stojącego przed nim Pottera, który nie wydawał się być tym jakoś specjalnie poruszony.

― Jestem tego doskonale świadom.

― Eee. Mogę wejść?

Snape nie poruszył się, a Harry nie przerywał ich kontaktu wzrokowego. Po chwili, po długiej, pełnej nienawiści chwili, w której Snape mógł poczuć, jak jego stanowczość rozpada się na kawałki, odsunął się. Usiał przy swoim biurku i powrócił do sterty esejów, które czekały na sprawdzenie.

― Obecnie jestem niezwykle zajęty. Jednak, jeśli koniecznie musisz wejść, to zrób to. ― Nie podniósł wzroku znad pergaminu.

Harry usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko biurka Snape'a. Dobrze się w nim czuł, mając już wcześniej kilka okazji do zajmowania go, podczas gdy Snape szalał, kłócił się z nim, cóż, generalnie go obrażał.

Tym razem jednak Snape uparcie nie odrywał oczu od leżących przed nim pergaminów, zupełnie jakby nie było w pokoju nikogo poza nim. Złapał się nawet na tym, że po raz kolejny czytał to samo zdanie.

― Eee. Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam.

― Twoje przeprosiny wypadłyby lepiej, gdybyś w końcu przeszedł do sedna, bym mógł wrócić do pracy. ― Wciąż nie uniósł wzroku.

― Dobrze, dobrze. Jutro odchodzę. Nie wiem, czy wrócę…

― Panie Potter, w przypadku, gdyby to umknęło twojej uwadze, również jestem w tym cholernym zakonie! Wiem, gdzie się wybierasz. Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by mnie o tym poinformować, czy mam się spodziewać czegoś jeszcze?

― Nie, znaczy, tak, ja… Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć…

W geście irytacji Snape ścisnął nasadę nosa.

― Powiedzieć… Dziękuję.

Och. Nie spodziewał się tego.

― Dziękuję? ― Snape w końcu na niego spojrzał.

― I… Do widzenia.

Snape momentalnie na powrót skierował swoje spojrzenie, na leżący na biurku esej. Przełknął ślinę, po czym wbił paznokcie w dłoń.

― Wiem... Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz. I to nie twoim pomysłem było zaczęcie tego… Wiem, że nie chcesz tego słuchać, a także wiem, że uważasz mnie za idiotę, ale jeśli przetrwam kilka kolejnych dni, ja… To będzie twoja zasługa. Nauczyłeś mnie… naprawdę wszystkiego... niechętnie, w pełen nienawiści sposób… ― Snape prychnął, ale Harry kontynuował: ― Poza tym są święta.

― Są? Byłem przekonany, że do wyczekiwanego urlopu zostało mi jeszcze sześć dni.

― Wiem. ― Harry przewrócił oczami. ― Wiem to, po prostu nie chciałem… ― Musiał przerwać. ― Nie chciałem umrzeć bez podziękowania panu. I bez powiedzenia, że mam świadomość ogromu tego, co pan dla mnie zrobił. Jestem wdzięczny. ― Znowu przerwał. ― Choć to pewnie niewiele warte.

Snape nakreślił na pergaminie czerwonym atramentem przypadkowe słowa, byle tylko Potter odniósł wrażenie, że jego umysł był w innym miejscu, a jego wyznanie nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Ponieważ właśnie to robił - pozostawał niewzruszony.

Potter lekko westchnął i podniósł się z fotela.

― W takim razie idę.

Snape wbijał wzrok w pergamin, podczas gdy Harry powoli opuszczał jego biuro. Kiedy chłopak dotarł do drzwi, Snape poczuł cisnące mu się na usta, nieproszone nazwisko. Nie. Nazwisko było tam, na jego języku, podczas gdy on cicho powtarzał sobie:_ Nie, nie, nie. Pozwól mu iść. Pozwól mu iść. Do diabła z tobą._

― Potter.

Harry powoli się odwrócił, napotykając stanowcze spojrzenie Snape'a.

― Tak, proszę pana?

― Ja… ― Zacisnął usta. ― Mam nadzieję, że twój następny esej z eliksirów nie okaże się taką katastrofą, jak ten ostatni. Rozumiem, że miałeś inne zobowiązania, ale to w żaden sposób nie tłumaczy twojej beznadziejnej pracy. Następnym razem oczekuję poprawy. ― Nie dodał, _jeśli wciąż pozostaniesz żywy. Kiedy wrócisz._

Harry zmarszczył brwi, jednak powoli przytaknął.

― Oczywiście, profesorze. ― Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale Snape ponownie go zatrzymał.

― Potter.

― Tak?

Snape otworzył usta i zawahał się na chwilę. Zastanawiał się jak wiele przez to odsłonił, ile z tego znalazło odzwierciedlenie w jego oczach. Wziął gwałtowny wdech, kiedy Harry, cholerny, Potter odmówił odwrócenia wzroku. Ponownie się odezwał:

― Wesołych świąt.

Kącik ust Harry'ego uniósł się w nieśmiałym, ironicznym uśmiechu, którego obecności podczas całego okresu trwania ich znajomości, Severus był świadkiem niezwykle rzadko.

― Dziękuję, proszę pana. ― To był naprawdę uroczy uśmiech, teraz Snape dobrze to widział. Nie miałby nic przeciwko możliwości oglądania go częściej. ― Do widzenia.

Harry zamknął delikatnie drzwi za sobą, gdy Snape siedział nieruchomo przy biurku. Zmusił się do kilku drżących oddechów.

Wieczór nie przyniósł żadnych niespodzianek. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to było przeznaczenie Pottera, każdy wiedział, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał stanąć naprzeciw Czarnego Pana. Miało sens, że ze wszystkich ludzi w Anglii, ze wszystkich ludzi na tym cholernym świecie, Snape'owi musiało zacząć całkowicie, nieznośnie zależeć na chłopcu, którego przyszłość była niepewna, na chłopcu, który był od niego o połowę młodszy. Chłopcu, który nigdy nawet nie rozważyłby… Nie. Nigdy. Zastanawiał się leniwie, czy może nie powinien był zostać u boku Voldemorta. Jakby nie patrzeć, Śmierciożercy nie mogliby zniszczyć go tak bardzo... jak to. Czymkolwiek to było. Wolał myśleć o tym jak o pożądaniu, pewnego rodzaju słabości, niepoprawnym pragnieniu. Zwłaszcza, że alternatywa była… zbyt niepokojąca, by w ogóle o niej myśleć.

Snape przyglądał się swoim wyniszczonym dłoniom. Nie mogły wydawać się nikomu atrakcyjne, nie z pożółkłymi paznokciami, długimi, bladymi palcami. Mu odpowiadały. Brzydota mu odpowiadała. Potterowi… nie.

― Do widzenia, panie Potter ― powiedział delikatnie, ważąc te słowa w ustach.

Nie powiedział:_ Do widzenia, Harry._

Ani: _Nie nienawidzę cię_.

Nie powiedział: _Cholera, co jest ze mną nie tak, jesteś chłopcem, dzieckiem, moim uczniem. Nie przejmowałem się podobnymi bzdurami całe moje cholerne życie, więc dlaczego tym razem, dlaczego teraz, szlag by cię…_

Nie. Było strasznie dużo rzeczy, których Snape nie powiedział.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym rozluźnił. Otworzył usta i szybko je zamknął. I znowu otworzył. Jak bardzo mogło go to boleć? Nie było nikogo w pobliżu, kto by go usłyszał. Jak bardzo mogło boleć?

Oblizał wargi z wahaniem, a na końcu jego języka uformowało się słowo:

― Wróć.

Tu.

Tu.

Merlinie.

Pomimo nieznacznego przerażenia, Snape poczuł lekkie zadowolenie, wymawiając to słowo. To tak, jakby w końcu miał kogoś, kto poświadczy o jego ostatniej rozmowie z chłopcem i wszystkich tych małych słówkach, których nigdy nie powiedział. Może nikt żyjący, czy oddychający, ale ściany, koce, książki w jego pokoju będą znać prawdę. Zapamiętają. Na długo po tym, jak zostanie zabity przez Lucjusza Malfoya albo jakiegoś innego Śmierciożercę. Na długo po tym, jak jego zesztywniałe ciało zgnije w ziemi. Będą wiedzieć. Będzie jak w bajkach. _Dawno, dawno temu, żył stary głupiec, który nazywał się Severus Snape... _

Schował twarz w dłoniach, wplatając długie palce w tłuste, czarne włosy. Będzie dobrze. Wkrótce chłopiec stanie się po prostu jedną z wielu nieobecnych osób. Nie. Wcale nie było dobrze, ale udawał, że ten nagły przypływ tęsknoty nic nie zmieniał.

― Wróć.

Snape nie powiedział _proszę_. O nie.

Było wiele rzeczy, których nie powiedział.

x.x.x.x

Snape śni o odejściu, widzi swoje życie jako migawkę kolejnych jego fragmentów, zastygłych niczym mugolskie zdjęcia w Albumie fotograficznym. Wpierw jego krucha matka, zatapiająca się w cień i wilgotną ziemię, następnie Lucjusz Malfoy, blady i idealny, usta wykrzywione w grymasie: _Naprawdę spodziewałeś się, że powiem __**tak**_?, jego sylwetka, coraz mniejsza na tle nieba. Następnie drzwi do jego kwater, gdzie delikatniejsze wargi wykrzywiają się w rzadkim, uroczym uśmiechu, duże, zielone oczy migoczą, a ich właściciel odwraca się, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. _Do widzenia_ i to tylko kolejna ze strat. Jednak tym razem Snape czuje ją w zębach i w koniuszkach swoich palców, które ciągną za włosy. Och, Merlinie. I wszystko czego chce, to żeby chłopiec poszedł, aby Snape mógł odrętwieć i przyzwyczaić się do kolejnej straty. Pragnie, aby jego ciało przestało boleć, ponieważ to gorsze, niż palący Mroczny Znak, ogień i rozżarzona stal, i żeby Harry Potter poszedł, uciekł, zniknął w cholerę.

Albo został.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drugi**

_Odwrócę się i odejdę_

_Czekaj, aż będę daleko_

_Wówczas rusz za mną i złap me ramię_

_I powiedz, że umrzesz, jeśli odejdę. _

_Tak, odwrócę się i odejdę_

_Możesz patrzeć, jak to robię, bądź sprawić, bym został_

–_Ani Difranco_

― Odchodzę na jakiś czas.

Snape siedział w swoich kwaterach, pijąc w samotności, kiedy pukanie rozniosło się echem od drzwi jego gabinetu. Nie był zaskoczony; opuścił ucztę pożegnalną dość gwałtownie i przypuszczał, że Albus pojawi się w pewnym momencie, by zacząć go nękać o towarzyskie udzielanie się z siódmorocznymi. Był pewien, że i tak żaden uczeń nie byłby zadowolony z jego obecności. Normalnie jedynym, który chociaż udawałby zainteresowanie, byłby Draco Malfoy, a to też tylko dlatego, że ten mały drań wiedział, że jego ojciec miał Snape'a w garści i uwielbiał pokazywać tę władzę w obecności swojego profesora. Jednakże Lucjusz uciekł po śmierci Voldemorta, a Draco opuścił szkołę. Snape był zadowolony z pozbycia się bachora, ale to sprawiło, że praktycznie nie miał z kim rozmawiać na takich spotkaniach.

Tak czy inaczej, wkrótce po tym, jak Snape zdecydował się uciec do swoich lochów, nie był zaskoczony, słysząc pukanie do drzwi. Oczekiwał tego. Jednak nie spodziewał się, znaleźć powodu swojego chwilowego pijaństwa - pod postacią siedemnastoletniego chłopca - czekającego w ciszy na zewnątrz. Harry pieprzony Potter. Harry pieprzony Potter, który odejdzie jutro z rana (Snape wypił już przez to do tej pory przynajmniej jedną butelkę ognistej), stał spokojnie na korytarzu. Czekając na niego.

Snape skrzywił się na pierwsze niepewne słowa Harry'ego.

― Na jakiś czas? Miałem wrażenie, panie Potter, że zostanę uwolniony od twojej obecności już na całe moje życie. Rozumiem, że byłem w błędzie?

Harry zawahał się, mrużąc oczy.

― Powinien się pan ucieszyć. Możliwe, że wrócę na drugi semestr, w przyszłym roku. Madam Hooch zaproponowała mi pracę asystenta trenera quidditcha. Może. Najpierw musi wyjaśnić kilka kwestii z dyrektorem.

― Wprost nie jestem w stanie wyrazić mojej radości.

Snape był zaskoczony, widząc mały uśmiech na ustach Harry'ego. Merlinie, usta chłopca... To nie jest najmądrzejsza rzecz, o której mógł myśleć. Snape zmagał się sam ze sobą, by zwrócić swoją uwagę na coś innego, jakąś inną, jedną z wielu absurdalnych części ciała, która równocześnie by go irytowała i rozwścieczała. Już jego dłonie były lepszym punktem zaczepienia; te szorstkie, niezdarne, zupełnie nieprzydatne w eliksirach, niesamowicie doskonałe, apetyczne dłonie. Och. Oczywiście, że to nie działało.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, że był w połowie rozmowy.

― Mogę zapytać o powód twojej wizyty, panie Potter? Zapewne masz… przyjaciół, czy całą rzeszę innych znajomych, którzy faktycznie czerpaliby przyjemność z twojej obecności.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

― Cały czas się z nimi widuję. A kto wie, kiedy ja… ― Nagle przerwał.

― Tak?

― Eee… Mogę… wejść?

Snape'owi nagle zaschło w ustach.

― Po co?

― Eeee. ― Harry przesuwał spojrzenie po twarzy Snape'a, nim przeniósł je na drzwi, szukając odpowiedzi: ― Eee… Na herbatę?

Herbata.

Herbata. Idealny pretekst. Mimo wszystko Harry był jego uczniem przez siedem lat i chęć wypicia herbaty z jednym z profesorów, na noc przed odejściem, była całkowicie zrozumiała. Zapewne chciał podziękować za wspomnienia: _Byłeś draniem, ale wiele mnie nauczyłeś i choć byłeś surowy, to jednak sprawiedliwy _i te wszystkie inne bzdury. Snape nasłuchał się tego już przy wielu okazjach od uczniów, którzy mylili jego okrucieństwo i sarkazm z uzasadnioną troską.

Tak, to było całkowicie uzasadnione. Mimo to drgnęła mu ręka w chęci zatrzaśnięcia drzwi przed nosem chłopaka; chciał zatrzasnąć je, wrócić samotnie do środka i się upić. Tak, to było to. Zamknąć drzwi i uciec, nim…

Nim co, tak właściwie? Nie potrafił powiedzieć.

― Znakomicie ― westchnął zirytowany i zaprowadził go do pokoju.

Przeszli przez jego biuro i weszli do salonu, gdzie po środku setek książek i fiolek, znajdował się płonący kominek i dwa fotele. Harry usiadł dość sztywno, podczas gdy Snape zostawił go na chwilę samego, by samemu udać się w poszukiwaniu herbaty. Jeśli miał być szczery, ani trochę nie miał na nią ochoty, wolałby dalej pić coś zdecydowanie mocniejszego, dopóki nie straciłby przytomności i przespał kilka kolejnych tygodni. Przypuszczał jednak, że nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór Harry Potter.

Snape wrócił z serwisem do herbaty i dwoma kubkami. Umieścił je na zagraconym, małym stoliku stojącym między fotelami, po czym usiadł, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na to, że Potter nie dodał nic do herbaty, tylko przyjął ją taką, jak zrobił Severus. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w ogień, a jego palce drżały niemal niezauważalnie zaciśnięte wokół kubka.

― Mam nadzieję, że twoje zejście tutaj było tego warte ― powiedział cicho, po tym, jak od dłuższego czasu siedzieli w ciszy.

― W rzeczy samej. ― Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. ― Bardzo dobra herbata.

Odstawił swój kubek na stojący między nimi stolik i Snape nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie miał pojęcia, o czym chłopak mówił.

― Eee… ― Harry oblizał usta, po czym spojrzał w ogień. ― To… trudne. Nigdy się zbytnio nie dogadywaliśmy...

― Punkt dla Gryffindoru za zdumiewającą obserwację. Doprawdy, panie Potter, uwaga jaką poświęcasz subtelnej naturze ludzkiej, zdumiewa mnie.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

― W porządku. Wiem, że moja obecność tutaj nie jest mile widziana. Jeśli tylko pozwoli mi pan mówić, zostawię pana samego. Chciałem powiedzieć… chciałem powiedzieć… Dobrze, oczywiście chciałem się pożegnać.

― Jestem wzruszony.

― I… dziękuję. Jeszcze raz. Ponieważ… ponieważ… ― Snape spojrzał na niego i Harry zawahał się, nim dokończył swoją myśl. ― To pan, prawda? To ty mnie znalazłeś.

Snape otworzył usta i znieruchomiał. Chłopak wiedział. Snape nigdy mu nie powiedział, a biorąc pod uwagę ciągłą obojętność ze strony Pottera, był przekonany, że chłopak nie miał o tym pojęcia… Że nie był świadom, iż to jego znienawidzony Mistrz Eliksirów przyniósł jego połamane ciało kilka tygodni po przerwie świątecznej, tygodnie po tym, gdy Harry Potter zniknął i został uznany martwym. Tygodnie po tym, gdy zabił Voldemorta i przeżył, Merlinie, _przeżył_.

― Kto ci powiedział? ― zapytał cicho.

― Dyrektor. Zaledwie kilka dni temu. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, by zapytać, kto tak właściwie mnie znalazł, po prostu uznałem, że stało się to podczas poszukiwań Zakonu. Nie wiedziałem, że to był pan. Ja… nie wiedziałem.

Wspomnienia Snape'a z tamtego dnia były niczym strzaskane lustro, maleńkie odłamki utrzymane razem tylko dzięki adrenalinie i panice. Natrafienie na ciało Harry'ego w Zakazanym Lesie, twarz w śniegu. Mrugające powieki, gdy przewrócił go na plecy, słaby oddech opuszczający jego zsiniałe usta, ledwie skupiony wzrok. Posklejane krwią włosy. Zniekształcona siniakami twarz.

― Wiesz, że do mnie mówiłeś? ― wymamrotał Snape. ― Myślałem, że może to zapamiętałeś, ale sądzę, że wciąż byłeś w szoku.

― Naprawdę? Co mówiłem?

oOo

― _Cześć… ― wyszeptał Harry, ponownie zamykając oczy. Jego szczupłe ciało było wręcz pozbawione wagi, gdy Severus niósł go w swoich ramionach. Słabe, nieregularne bicie serca przy klatce piersiowej Snape'a, drżało niczym przerażony ptak. _

oOo

― Nic znaczącego. ― Snape znów zamilkł, próbując sobie nie przypominać już nic więcej z tego szczególnego dnia.

― Tylko… tylko Ron powiedział…

Snape prychnął bez wesołości. Ponieważ tak było prościej.

― Och, proszę, panie Potter. Czekam jak na szpilkach, aż podzielisz się ze mną słowami mędrca Ronalda Weasleya. Kontynuuj.

― Zrobię to, jeśli przestanie mi pan przerywać. ― Punkt dla chłopaka. ― Ron powiedział, że pan… że został pan ze mną. ― Harry potrząsnął nieznacznie głową, jakby próbując to sobie poukładać. ― Powiedział, że został pan ze mną. Całą noc. Że widział pana, jak pan wychodził rankiem, gdy sam przyszedł zobaczyć, w jakim jestem stanie. Powiedział również, że nagle pan wyszedł, w momencie, w którym się obudziłem.

― Cóż. Nie sądziłem, bym zajmował wysoką pozycję na twojej liście ludzi, których chciałeś zobaczyć po odzyskaniu przytomności.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a, wytrzymując jego miażdżące spojrzenie. Mężczyzna próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha, jednak poległ.

― Dlaczego… pan to zrobił? Dlaczego w ogóle… przejął się pan tym, co mi się stało? Odniosłem wrażenie, że było panu bez różnicy, czy umrę, czy przeżyję - i tak będzie pan zadowolony.

― Byłem… potrzebny w skrzydle szpitalnym, aby upewnić się, że nie pojawią się żadne niepożądane komplikacje na wskutek eliksirów, które podała ci pani Pomfrey ― powiedział Severus, zadowolony z tego, że tak szybko wymyślił wymówkę. ― I wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie czerpię przyjemności z oglądania wybawcy czarodziejskiego świata ogarniętego jeszcze większym bólem, niż zwykle. Nie jestem draniem bez serca.

― Również wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu ― dodał sucho Harry. Po chwili zarumienił się, zakrywając usta, jakby na moment zapomniał, do kogo mówi. Severus uznał, że nie potrzebował karać go w żaden inny sposób; wystarczyło unieść wściekle brwi.

― Niemniej jednak obserwowałem cię, by upewnić się, że się nie skurczysz, ani nie umrzesz, a kiedy wydawałeś się powrócić do świata żywych, wróciłem do swoich obowiązków. W rzeczywistości ta historia nie jest specjalnie ekscytująca, wybacz, że cię rozczarowałem.

― Och. Okej. Dziękuję w takim razie. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że ja… umierałem.

Snape wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i zaczął studiować kubek. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Pottera, ale nie podniósł wzroku.

― Tak wiele razy ocaliłeś mi życie, profesorze. Jestem… pana dłużnikiem.

― Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy.

― Mam wrażenie, że niebezpiecznie jest mieć u pana dług.

Snape spojrzał na niego ostro, wykrzywiając usta.

― Masz rację. Jednak równocześnie jesteś w ogromnym błędzie.

― Wiem, że jestem głupi, dobra? Wiem. Nie musi mnie pan ciągle utwierdzać w tym przekonaniu

― Wygląda na to, panie Potter, że muszę. I żeby było jasne. ― Snape podwinął swój lewy rękaw jednym, szybkim ruchem. Mroczny znak zniknął. Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i Snape opuścił rękaw. ― Nie jesteś mi nic winien.

― Na Merlina… Kiedy zniknął? Dlaczego… dlaczego pan mi nic nie powiedział?

― Nie sądziłem, by miało cię to zainteresować. Zwłaszcza, że to nie twój interes. Teraz, jeśli to już wszystko…

Nagle przez twarz Harry'ego przetoczyła się fala silnych emocji. Było to coś, co Snape sam wystarczająco często widział we własnym lustrze. Twarz chłopaka pobladła, ale równocześnie wydawał się całkowicie kontrolować, co było wręcz przerażające.

― Potter?

― Merlinie ― powiedział Harry cicho, unosząc się z krzesła pod uważnym spojrzeniem Severusa.

― Co jest? ― Snape również wstał, kierując się w stronę chłopaka i sięgnął w jego kierunku.

― Niech mnie pan nie dotyka ― splunął Potter, odtrącając rękę Snape'a. ― Muszę iść.

Snape był pewien, że wygląda na całkowicie zaskoczonego; czuł panikę rosnącą w jego piersi. Co było nie tak? Co się stało? Złapał spojrzenie Harry'ego i zaskoczył go nagły błysk złości w zielonych oczach. Chłopak zrobił krok do tyłu i zamarł, jak gdyby próbował odejść, ale nie potrafił. A wówczas…

― Nienawidzi mnie pan ― wysyczał. ― Nienawidzi. To o to chodzi, prawda? Zabiłem Voldemorta i teraz kolejny Potter ocalił panu życie. Nienawidzi mnie pan. ― Chłopak potrząsnął gorzko głową. ― Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że to pan mnie znalazł, że ze mną został, to myślałem, iż zrobił pan to, ponieważ w końcu przestał, że w końcu zrobiłem dla pana coś dobrego i byłem głupi, tak bardzo głupi, tak jak zawsze pan mówił…

― Potter… ― przerwał mu ostro.

― Nie! Co zamierza pan zrobić, odebrać mi punkty? Nie jestem moim ojcem i myślałem, że pan to wie. Przyszedłem tu dzisiaj, by powiedzieć coś cholernie ważnego, ale pan wciąż… pan wciąż…

― Potter! ― spróbował ponownie, ale chłopak go zignorował. ― To po prostu…

― Wie pan, byłem tam. W skrzydle szpitalnym. Tej nocy, gdy dyrektor… kiedy pana przynieśli…

Snape zamarł. Ramiona Pottera unosiły się i opadały gwałtownie, a oczy były bardziej zielone, niż zwykle, zęby zaciśnięte. Jedynym dźwiękiem był jego szybki oddech.

― Nie rozumiem ― powiedział cicho Snape. Harry otworzył usta i wydał z siebie miękki odgłos.

― W zeszłym roku ― wyszeptał. ― Wiosną spadłem z miotły i uderzyłem się w głowę. Tylko ja tam byłem, przy ścianie. Przynieśli pana, a ja się obudziłem, ponieważ pan… pan…

― Przestań…

― … płakał. Słyszałem pana, profesorze: był pan taki cichy, zawsze taki cichy… I pani Pomfrey mówiła, że ma pan złamane żebra. Był pan roztrzęsiony, a pana twarz taka ciemna; to była krew, wiem, że tak. To była krew, Merlinie…

Snape potrząsnął głową, nie rozumiejąc.

― Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz?

― Ponieważ… ponieważ właśnie dlatego go zabiłem. Nie myślałem wówczas o dyrektorze, moich rodzicach, Syriuszu, czy kimkolwiek innym. Myślałem o panu, o dźwiękach, jakie pan z siebie wydawał; miał pan szwy na karku przez następny miesiąc, widziałem je, widziałem. I chciałem go zabić. Więc… zrobiłem to.

Chłopak złapał oddech, patrząc w ziemię. Westchnął.

― Wesołych Świąt.

Snape otworzył usta, ale nie wydostały się z nich żadne słowa. Miał długą, srebrną bliznę z tyłu szyi. Jego żebra wciąż bolały na zmianę pogody. I Harry Potter wiedział o tym wszystkim.

― Zgaduję, że to będzie łączony prezent już na święta i urodziny. To raczej cenne. ― Potter zaśmiał się lekko, przeczesując dłonią swoje roztrzepane włosy.

Snape patrzył na niego. Zmarszczył brwi. Zacisnął usta.

― Bez wątpienia jesteś najdziwniejszym chłopakiem, jakiego miałem nieszczęście spotkać.

Ten komentarz wyszedł mu zdecydowanie łagodniej, niż zamierzał. Od razu tego pożałował. Potter nie wydawał się jednak zwrócić na to uwagi. Zamiast tego po prostu znowu się zaśmiał, ale tym razem było w nim coś pustego, jakaś kruchość w jego głosie.

― Przepraszam ― westchnął. ― Nie powinienem był się tak zdenerwować. Nie wiem dlaczego, ja… Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Przepraszam.

Czasami Snape czuł się, jakby spędził całe swoje życie, żegnając Harry'ego Pottera.

― Cóż, podejrzewam, że to właśnie to. To, co chciałem panu powiedzieć. ― Chłopak podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. ― Do widzenia, profesorze.

Przez moment Snape zawahał się, czując coś dziwnego w powietrzu, zupełnie, jakby coś miało się wydarzyć, jakby w każdej chwili jeden z nich miał powiedzieć coś strasznego, przerażającego i głupiego zarazem. Snape prawie spróbował. Prawie.

Prawie.

― Do widzenia, panie Potter.

Harry zamknął oczy i skinął mu głową, po czym posłał mu krótki, smutny uśmiech.

― Do widzenia ― powiedział jeszcze raz cicho. Wyszedł z pokoju i chwilę później Snape usłyszał, jak drzwi jego biura zamykają się z cichym kliknięciem, gdy Harry Potter stał się kolejną nieobecną w jego życiu osobą, kolejnym pustym miejscem pod żebrami.

Z brakiem mógł sobie poradzić.

Nieobecność rozumiał.

Usiadł na powrót w fotelu. Miał długą, srebrną bliznę na karku. Miał blade, nieoznakowane przedramię. A także miliony słów, piętrzących się niczym opadłe liście w jego gardle. Być może Harry również znał to uczucie.

Snape patrzył w ogień przez długi czas.

xXxX

Snape śni o pożądaniu, błyskającym czerwienią i pomarańczem, śni o tym, czego chce, a nie może mieć - a to czego chce, nigdy nie jest piękne. Lucjusz również był zbyt gwałtowny i okrutny, by być pięknym (moment, gdy język Lucjusza przesuwa się po górnej wardze), chociaż były również inne rzeczy (niezbyt wiele) każda mroczna, dziwna i pokręcona. Każda okrutna, naznaczona i brudna ([i_]mignięcie[_/i] blizn, które Snape kocha, blizn na klatce piersiowej, ramionach, wzdłuż obojczyków), jednak żadna z nich nie jest piękna, wszystkie są brzydkie i szorstkie. Były wszystkim, czego chciał aż do teraz, teraz, teraz, teraz, teraz, a może to zaczęło się lata temu ([i]_krótki przebłysk_[/i] Harry'ego Pottera przeczesującego swoje wilgotne włosy, blizna na czole, która aż się prosi, by jej dotknąć długimi palcami). Teraz Snape chce piękna, chce się w tym zanurzyć, pływać, chce niewinności, rozgrzeszenia, czystej, nienaznaczonej skóry (za wyjątkiem wspomnianej blizny) i dużych oczu koloru czystej, morskiej wody. Snape chce czegoś pięknego, czegoś delikatnego, czegoś co mógłby wziąć, złamać i uwięzić. Chce zostawić siniaki na bladych udach, pozostawić ślady po ugryzieniach na oferowanym gardle. Po raz pierwszy w życiu chce czegoś tak bardzo, że czuje, jakby się dusił nocą. To, czego nagle chce Snape to piękno i Harry Potter ([i]_krótki przebłysk[_/i] wygiętych pleców chłopaka, pozostawiających przestrzeń w kształcie półksiężyca między ciałem a kocem,[i] _krótki błysk[_/i] palców Severusa krążących po młodszym ciele, gorzki smak potu na języku, słodkie wino, [i]_krótki przebłysk [/_i]tego, co Snape chce pod osłoną czerwieni i pomarańczu).

xXxXxXx

Następnego poranka Snape obudził się z dudnieniem w głowie. Nie podniósł się i nie ubrał, nie opuścił swoich komnat, by zobaczyć się z odchodzącymi uczniami. Jednak usiadł w fotelu, który zajmował poprzedniego wieczoru… _byłeś taki cichy, zawsze taki cichy_, i czeka. Chłopak był tak cholernie dramatyczny. Snape nie był miłym człowiekiem. Nie był dobry. W swoim życiu zranił wielu ludzi i prawdopodobnie zrobi to znowu. Odejście chłopca było najlepszym wyjściem. W końcu Snape był samotny przez większość swojego życia. Szczycił się byciem samowystarczalnym. Znowu mogło tak być, chciałby, by tak było. Wszystko będzie lepiej, jeśli chłopiec odejdzie. To nie była wielka strata.

Snape nie wychodził ze swojego salonu przez większość poranka, nie rozpaczał i nie żałował, a ból nie ściskał mu serca, a przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszał z oddali niskiego gwizdu, odjeżdżającego pociągu, zabierającego Harry'ego Pottera dalej i dalej.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trzeci**

_Odejdź, zniknij z mojego życia_

_Weź czystą skórę i nowe niebo_

_Dotrę do ciebie i cię zatrzymam_

_Będę tam, gdy otworzysz oczy._

– _July for Kings_

xXx

― Profesorze Snape! Jak dobrze pana widzieć!

Poirytowany Snape odwrócił się i zobaczył Hermionę Weasley-Granger, uśmiechającą się do niego. Uniósł brew, posyłając jej piorunujące spojrzenie.

― Och. Panno Granger. Przypuszczam, że powinienem pogratulować.

Młoda kobieta zmrużyła nieco oczy, ale jej uśmiech nie osłabł.

― Taki jest zwyczaj, proszę pana. Ale, oczywiście, proszę nie czuć się zobowiązanym.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

― Niemniej jednak muszę powiedzieć, że życzę tobie i panu Weasleyowi wszystkiego co najlepsze.

― Widzi pan, to nie było takie trudne. ― Hermiona posłała Snape'owi oceniające spojrzenie, nim ponownie wyszczerzyła się radośnie. ― Byliśmy z Ronem strasznie zadowoleni, że przyszedł pan na przyjęcie. Szkoda, że ominął pan ceremonię.

― Cóż, miałem... pewne zobowiązania, które mi to uniemożliwiły.

― Po prostu… jestem szczęśliwa, że się pan pojawił. Minęło dużo czasu. ― Sięgnęła po dłoń Snape'a, którą potrząsnęła z typowym dla siebie entuzjazmem. Po krótkim momencie niezręcznej ciszy, młoda kobieta zniknęła w tłumie rudzielców, z zamiarem odnalezienia swojego męża.

Snape skrzywił się, zostając samemu przy stole w Trzech Miotłach. Wcale nie chciał przychodzić, co stawało się oczywiste dla każdego, kto tylko odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego dał się na to namówić Albusowi.

Cóż. To było kłamstwo.

Starszy czarodziej obecnie popijał pącz, opierając się na ramieniu Remusa Lupina i w przypadkowych odstępach czasu podśpiewywał. Okazjonalnie rzucał Snape'owi uważne spojrzenia, zapewniając go tym samym, że był pod stałą obserwacją i nie miał możliwości ucieczki. Snape ponownie skrzywił się, osuszając swoją szklankę whiskey. Miał nadzieję, że Albus albo zemdleje, albo wkrótce o nim zapomni. Może wówczas udałoby mu się wymknąć. Wymykanie się miał opracowane do perfekcji.

Któryś z Weasleyów klepnął go serdecznie w plecy, nim znowu zniknął. Snape obiecał sobie, że później się nim zajmie i sprawi, że tego pożałuje. Zamówił kolejną whiskey od umęczonej barmanki, po czym chwilowo zadowolił się patrzeniem z irytacją w swoją własną szklankę. Wziął duży łyk bursztynowego płynu, krzywiąc się, gdy wypalił drogę wzdłuż jego gardła i zastanawiał się, co w jego życiu go tu doprowadziło.

― Harry! ― wykrzyknęła Hermiona, a jej głos rozniósł się ponad hałasem.

O tak. To.

Snape uniósł wzrok, by dostrzec przechodzącego przez drzwi baru Harry'ego Pottera, strzepującego krople deszczu ze swoich włosów i otrzepującego płaszcz. Minął prawie rok, odkąd ostatni raz widział chłopaka. Harry nieco urósł, a jego kości policzkowe były bardziej wydatne. Snape już prawie wstał, prawie otworzył usta, by przywitać go żałośnie, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie, kim był. Merlinie, zachowywał się jak zakochana nastolatka. Harry Potter przecież nie przyszedł tutaj, by zobaczyć się ze swoim pokręconym, starym (Snape wzdrygnął się), byłym nauczycielem. Odwracając wzrok, przeklął się i spojrzał ponownie na swój drink.

Tak minęło mu pięć minut, kiedy nagle poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i po protu wiedział, że to był Potter; nawet nie musiał się odwracać - znał ten kształt i ciepło bijące od dłoni na jego płaszczu.

Rozpoznałby go nawet w ciemności.

― Panie Potter.

― Profesorze Snape. ― Potter patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, że Snape nagle poczuł się, jakby nikogo innego nie było w pomieszczeniu. ― Minęło dużo czasu.

― Dość. ― Było wszystkim, co powiedział. Zmusił jednak swój umysł, by dodać coś jeszcze: ― To… wygląda na to, że byłeś w błędzie.

― Jak to?

― Przy okazji naszego ostatniego spotkania, byłeś przekonany, że w ciągu kilku miesięcy wrócisz jako instruktor quidditcha, czy jakieś podobne nonsensy. ― Snape niechętnie pytał o to Hooch, ilekroć ją widywał, dopóki nie zaczęła opuszczać większości posiłków. Możliwe, że w jego wieku (kolejne wzdrygnięcie), pogorszyła się jego subtelność.

― Ach. To. ― Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, chłopak nie wyglądał na tak wspaniałego. W rzeczywistości wydawał się starszy, niż powinien. Nie nosił już okularów, a jego oczy były podkrążone, co wskazywało na pierwsze oznaki wyczerpania. Snape starał się nie patrzeć na niego zbyt długo. ― Tak, moje plany uległy zmianie... Decyzje... Trenuję z aurorami.

― Jestem tego świadomy. Dumbledore, ku mojej nieskończonej wdzięczności, informował nas o wszystkim. Nie wiem, jak mógłbym przespać spokojnie noc, gdybym nie usłyszał najdrobniejszych szczegółów z każdej twojej misji.

― Cóż, w takim razie cieszę się, że informował pana na bieżąco. Wygląda pan, profesorze, jakby potrzebował tego snu. ― Harry na chwilę zmarszczył brwi, po czym się zarumienił. ― To nie zabrzmiało dobrze.

― Na to wygląda. Jeśli to był twój pomysł na żart, to wyjątkowo kiepsko ci wyszedł.

Chłopak zaśmiał się.

― Jak minął panu czas?

― Ujdzie, tak przypuszczam. A tobie? Wydaje mi się, że zgubiłeś okulary.

― Co? Ach, tak. Aurorzy skorygowali mój wzrok, bo bez tego nie mógłbym przystąpić do szkolenia. ― Kącik ust chłopaka drgnął. ― Byłem zaskoczony, widząc pana tutaj. Ominął pan ceremonię.

― Owszem. Wierzę jednak, że była wystarczająco długa i rozgrzewająca serce, by usatysfakcjonować nawet Weasleyów?

― Oczywiście. ― Harry uśmiechał się i Snape nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego. Znajome ciepło rozlało się po jego żołądku. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było poczuć te uśmiechające się usta przy swoich. Zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby wstał i pocałował Harry'ego Pottera na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zabiłoby go kilka tuzinów pospiesznie rzuconych klątw.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że cały czas się patrzy.

― Sądzę , że najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś spędził czas ze swoimi nowo poślubionymi przyjaciółmi. Jestem pewien, że bardziej doceniliby twoją obecność, niż ja.

― Prawdopodobnie. ― Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale jego oczy pociemniały. ― Ja… Rzecz w tym... że muszę wyjechać. Możliwie szybko, jak sądzę. Kieran O'Hanlon, jeden z aurorów, którzy mnie trenują, zaginął. Poinformowano mnie po ceremonii. To dlatego tak późno tu przyszedłem. Chciałem tylko dać znać Ronowi i Hermionie, że ja… że będę musiał na jakiś czas zniknąć.

― Ach ― powiedział cicho Snape.

― Taa.

― Cóż. Nie pozwól mi się zatrzymywać.

Harry patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, marszcząc brwi, a jego zielone oczy szukały czegoś na twarzy Snape'a, czegoś, czego najwyraźniej nie potrafiły znaleźć. Mężczyzna przyłapał się na wstrzymywaniu oddechu.

― Wie pan, zamierzałem wrócić ― powiedział po chwili. Snape nie odpowiedział. ― Zamierzałem wrócić. Ale dyrektor…

― Co? ― wyszeptał Snape ― Albus?

Harry powoli skinął głową.

― Tak. Dyrektor odrzucił moją aplikację.

― Hooch nigdy mi nie powiedziała...

― Pytał pan o mnie?

Snape otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Cholera jasna.

― Pytał pan o mnie ― powtórzył i, tym razem, to nie było pytanie.

Snape był zajęty układaniem odpowiedzi w głowie, coś w stylu: _tylko po to, by zorientować się, czy naprawdę zostanę ponownie obciążony twoją obecnością_ albo _by zaplanować sobie dłuższy urlop naukowy_, czy coś podobnego, ale jedynym słowem, które uformowało się na jego wargach było proste:

― Tak.

I było błędem. Harry znowu zaczął się mu przyglądać, z taką intensywnością, że Snape'a przeszedł dreszcz. Ten wzrok sprawił, że krew napłynęła mu do policzków. Że przeklął swój wiek, swoją wymizerniałą twarz i swoje nieatrakcyjne dla nikogo ciało. Czekał, aż nie mógł już tego dłużej znieść i się odezwał:

― Przestań.

― Przestań co?

― Tak... na mnie patrzeć.

Harry przeniósł wzrok na podłogę.

― Cóż… Dumbledore odrzucił moją aplikację, po czym zaaranżował dla mnie przyjęcie do raczej elitarnej grupy aurorów… To było naprawdę miłe z jego strony. Napisał mi wspaniałe referencje i po tym wszystkim, co zrobił… Cóż, nie mogłem tak naprawdę odmówić.

― Oczywiście, że nie ― wymamrotał Snape i po raz pierwszy zaczął zastanawiać się, jak dużo Albus wiedział. Snape powiedział czy zrobił coś, by zdradzić się ze swoją obsesją? Albus uwielbiał Pottera; nie było żadnego powodu, by miał odrzucić aplikację chłopaka, chyba że… chyba że… _chyba że próbował trzymać chłopaka z dala od ciebie._ Nie. Nie. To nie tylko z twojego powodu, Severusie. W dodatku nagle zaczął być świadom, obserwującej go niebieskiej pary oczu, gdy on siedział i rozmawiał z młodym panem Potterem. Och nie. Proszę, nie.

― Oczywiście, że nie ― powtórzył jak echo słowa Snape'a, z uśmiechem, który nie sięgał jego oczu. ― Mogę pana o coś zapytać?

― Jeśli musisz. ― Snape nie potrafił powstrzymać swojego gorzkiego tonu.

― Racja. Dlaczego stoję tutaj, rozmawiając z panem na weselu moich przyjaciół? Z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi tutaj, dyrektorem, Remusem, dlaczego jest pan jedynym, z którym się żegnam?

_Krótki przebłysk Harry'ego Pottera odgarniającego wilgotne włosy z czoła._

Snape nie odpowiedział. Ani Potter, który tylko patrzył z rozchylonymi wargami, jak gdyby zaskoczyły go własne słowa. Snape nie miał pojęcia, jakiego rodzaju odpowiedzi Potter oczekiwał. Sam nie znał jej.

― Ja… ― zaczął, przeklinając swój słaby głos. ― Nie wiem. ― Przerwa. ― Wygląda na to, że żegnanie się jest właśnie tym, co ze sobą robimy.

Harry lekko się zaśmiał. Jego uśmiech szybko zbladł, kiedy pochwycił spojrzenie Snape'a.

― Dlaczego wciąż wygląd pan na tak nieszczęśliwego?

Po raz kolejny okrutne słowa wyrwały się z jego ust.

― Możliwe że powodem mojej irytacji w twojej obecności, panie Potter, jest to, że w naprawdę mnie irytujesz. Czy może przeoczyłeś tę oczywistość?

Harry zasyczał cicho, robiąc wdech.

― Nie wierzę panu. Myślę, że wygląda pan na nieszczęśliwego, bo właśnie tak się teraz czuje. ― Chłopak potrząsnął głową. ― Wciąż chciałbym, by mnie pan nie nienawidził.

Snape napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego i uciął potok słów formujących się w jego umyśle: _nie nienawidzę cię, cholera, chcę cię całować, pieprzyć, dotykać tutaj, pośród tych wszystkich ludzi, byś mnie o to błagał, chcę odchylić twoją głowę i gryźć wzdłuż szczęki, cholera, nienawidzę cię, pragnę cię._

― Odejdź, Potter. ― Było jednak wszystkim, co powiedział, a jego oczy przybrały zimny wyraz. Potarł skronie, mając tak silny ból głowy, że czuł go nawet u podstawy szyi. ― Idź odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół.

― Taa. Prawdopodobnie powinienem to zrobić. ― Chłopak wyglądał zaskakująco nieszczęśliwie, gdy przeczesał wilgotne włosy. ― Myślę, że ja… Do zobaczenia. Kiedyś.

― Innego roku, jak podejrzewam. ― Chciał, by to krótkie zdanie nie skręciło tak bardzo jego żołądka. ― Zatem do widzenia.

Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń na pożegnanie.

― W takim razie, do widzenia.

Snape przyjął oferowaną dłoń, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jej szorstkość, czy chłodny kciuk, którym Harry delikatnie potarł jego skórę. Starał się ignorować spojrzenia od strony stołów wokół niego, nagle przerwanych rozmów, oraz faktu, że Harry pieprzony Potter dotykał go tutaj, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na urażone spojrzenie Harry'ego, które pojawiło się wskutek odrzucenia.

Desperacko próbował nie poddać się chęci przyciśnięcia swoich wąskich warg do trzymanej dłoni.

Harry zabrał rękę, podczas gdy Snape wciąż walczył z pożądaniem. Chłopak nie powiedział nawet słowa, po prostu się odwrócił, znikając w tłumie, który powrócił do życia, kiedy obaj mężczyźni się od siebie odsunęli. Snape udawał, że nie czuje uważnego spojrzenia Albusa, który z całą pewnością był doskonale wszystkiego świadom, nawet mimo lekkiego zamroczenia alkoholowego.

Zamiast tego Snape skończył drink, po nim dwa kolejne i spróbował zapomnieć o fakcie, że jego dłoń wciąż była ciepła od dotyku skóry Harry'ego. Wciąż siedział spokojnie - okrutny i obrzydliwy - podczas gdy chłopak wyszedł na deszcz. Jak zawsze.

Uniósł szklankę

xXx

Snape śni o deszczu i porośniętym mchem leśnym runie. O zielonych oczach błyszczących bólem; cicho, tak szybko, że niemal by tego nie zauważył, gdyby nie poświęcał mu uwagi, ale robi to i widzi: _odejdź, Potter_ i te zielone oczy zamykają się i odwracają, podczas gdy deszcz opada na skórę Snape'a, uderza w blade czoło. Przeczesuje włosy dłonią, starając się złapać krople, ale one zawsze wymykają się spomiędzy jego palców.


	4. Chapter 4

=Czwarty

_Nigdy nie wrócę tutaj, do tego miejsca_

_Wszystkim, co robię jest patrzenie, jak się uśmiechasz,_

_a później odchodzisz._

– _Dead Poetic_

**xXx**

Rok i trzy miesiące później Albus Dumbledore był martwy.

Jego nagła śmierć była szokiem dla czarodziejskiego świata. Starzec był uważany za okaz zdrowia i nikt nie był przygotowany na jego nagłą zapaść w Wielkiej Sali, a następnie powolne pogarszanie się stanu zdrowia w Świętym Mungo. Na własne życzenie spędził kilka ostatnich godzin swojego życia w Hogwarcie i Snape był wdzięczny, że mogli dać mu chociaż tyle. Był z dyrektorem w komnatach, kiedy ten umarł.

Odmówił przemawiania na pogrzebie. Nowo mianowana dyrektor McGonagall wygłaszała pochwalną mowę, podczas gdy Snape stanął w nieznacznym oddaleniu od reszty żałobników, chowając oczy pod kurtyną włosów. Po ceremonii, tak jak Albus sobie tego życzył, jego ciało zostało wypuszczone na jezioro pośród trzaskających płomieni. Było pięknie ― płomienie na wodzie, a powyżej migoczące gwiazdy na czarnym, nocnym niebie. Severus nieczęsto zwracał uwagę na takie piękno. Jedynie w rzadkich przypadkach.

Stypa po pogrzebie została przeprowadzona w Wielkiej Sali we wczesnoirlandzkim stylu. Lały się również ogromne ilości alkoholu (nie trzeba już chyba było dodawać, że również na życzenie Albusa). Snape nie dołączył. Zamiast tego stał przy brzegu jeziora, patrząc na stos, dopóki ostatni żałobnik nie skierował się do zamku. Kiedy w końcu został sam, usiadł na wilgotnej trawie, krzyżując swoje długie nogi. Pozostał w bezruchu. Miał wrażenie, że najdrobniejszy ruch, najmniejsze muśnięcie powietrza na skórze wystarczyłoby, by utrata Albusa Dumbedore'a stała się nie do zniesienia, a on i tak walczył sam ze sobą, dusząc szloch. Tak więc pozostał w bezruchu. Nie poruszał się. Przez godzinę, kiedy pozwolono mu zostać samym.

A potem pojawił się chłopak.

Snape słyszał jego nadejście, wahające się kroki szeleszczące w trawie. Udawał, że go nie zauważa.

― Witaj ― powiedział Harry, stając za swoim byłym profesorem.

― Witaj ― odparł.

― Mogę z tobą usiąść?

― Jeśli chcesz.

Siedzieli obok siebie, nic nie mówiąc, przez długi czas. Wreszcie Snape poczuł się niepewnie, czując, że zielone oczy spoczęły na nim.

― Wyglądasz pięćdziesiąt lat starzej.

Snape parsknął bez radości.

― Jeśli to jest twój pomysł na żarcik, panie Potter…

― Jestem w tym beznadziejny ― wymamrotał Harry. ― Tak, wiem, wiem. ― Spojrzał na niebo. Snape nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zastanawiał się, czego szukały oczy chłopaka. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd widział je ostatnim razem. Nie żeby to miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie. ― Znasz jakieś konstelacje?

― Kilka. ― Snape kochał gwiazdy jako dziecko. Studiował zaawansowane teksty z zakresu astronomii, by nauczyć się nazw, których nie potrafił nawet jeszcze wymówić. A później poszedł do Hogwartu. I przestał.

― Zawsze rozpoznaję Oriona, ale akurat on jest najprostszy, prawda? ― wymruczał chłopak. ― Wydaje mi się, że to Kasjopeia. Albo może nie. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w astronomii.

― Hmmm.

Trawa zaszeleściła, kiedy Harry opadł na plecy, patrząc w niebo. Snape powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem tego samego.

― Widziałeś reporterów, którzy tutaj dzisiaj byli? ― zapytał Potter.

― Jestem pewien że pojawili się tu zarówno z twojego powodu, jak i po to, by oddać hołd Albusowi Dumbledore'owi.

Harry nie odpowiedział i Snape poczuł krótkie ukłucie żalu, które po chwili zniknęło.

― Jak się miałeś? ― zapytał chłopak.

― Tak, jak można się było spodziewać. ― Snape uznał, że mówienie czegokolwiek więcej było absolutnie zbędne. Harry czekał jednak na rozwinięcie myśli, które nie nadeszło.

― Myślę, że ceremonia była… miła. Albo raczej, myślę, że jemu by się spodobała. Byłem zaskoczony, że nic nie powiedziałeś.

Snape czekał chwilę, studiując swoje pomarszczone dłonie. Nie planował na to nic odpowiadać, ale okazało się, że nie miał wyboru.

― Jest kilka rzeczy ― wyjąkał ― których nawet ja… nie mogę… ― przerwał.

Chłopak usiadł obok niego i Snape czuł, że znowu na niego patrzy.

― Przypuszczam, że tak jest ― odparł cicho Harry, po czym westchnął. ― Rozmawiałem z profesor McGonagall. ― Snape nic nie powiedział. ― Wiesz, martwi się o ciebie.

― Doprawdy. I wielki Harry Potter został zredukowany do roli prostego posłańca?

― Nie. Nie wysłała mnie tutaj, czy coś w tym stylu. Przyszedłem ponieważ, ja… ― Harry spojrzał na jezioro. ― Też się martwię. Powiedziała mi, że ty… że zostałeś w swoich komnatach przez ostatni tydzień. Powiedziała mi, że nic nie jadłeś, z nikim nie rozmawiałeś, ani…

― Cóż, co chcesz, bym zrobił, Potter? ― wysyczał Snape, odwracając się w stronę swojego byłego studenta po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Harry wyraźnie drgnął pod jego ostrym spojrzeniem. ― Wybacz, jeśli moje metody żałoby są obraźliwe dla twojej cholernej wrażliwości. Postaram się je poprawić w przyszłości.

― Profesorze…

― Żegnam, panie Potter. Nie mam nic do dodania. ― Snape podniósł się szybko z zamiarem odejścia, ale chłopak w sekundę był na nogach, zaciskając palce na ramieniu mężczyzny; zatrzymując go tym samym w miejscu. Momentalnie mógł poczuć ciepło, nawet przez materiał płaszcza. ― Puść mnie, Potter ― warknął, nienawidząc swojego ciała, nienawidząc rosnącego w nim pragnienia, by po prostu poddać się temu kontaktowi i pogrążyć w cieple.

― Nie.

― Puszczaj.

― Nie ― sapnął Harry, zacieśniając uścisk. ― Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić. Nie możesz po prostu odejść, nie możesz być samotny i zraniony, jak zawsze. Nie pozwolę ci.

― Jesteś pieprzonym dwudziestolatkiem! ― Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, wyszarpując rękę z uścisku Harry'ego. ― Kim, do diabła, jesteś, że wydaje ci się, że możesz mnie pocieszać? Nie chcę twojej litości. Nic nie wiesz o stracie, jesteś dzieckiem i nie potrzebuję cię, cholerny…

― A może to ja potrzebuję ciebie! ― krzyknął Harry. ― Może jestem tylko głupim samolubnym dwudziestoletnim, pieprzonym chłopakiem i może cię potrzebuję! I co teraz? Może tu przyszedłem, bo jesteś jedynym którego… ― Harry przerwał, nagle milknąc i wydawał się tak strasznie młody. Spojrzał na Snape'a i szybko odwrócił wzrok. ― Był moim przyjacielem. Był również moim przyjacielem, do cholery... I on… nie chciał tego.

Snape się nie poruszył.

― Wiesz to ― kontynuował Harry, ciężko oddychając.

― I czego… racz mi powiedzieć… nasz drogi, zmarły dyrektor by chciał? Skoro wydajesz się tak doskonale zaznajomiony z jego życzeniami.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. Jego oczy skierowały się znowu na jezioro.

― On… chciałby, byś był szczęśliwy. Nie chciałby, byś był samotny.

Snape skrzywił się.

― Chciałby również, żebyś pocieszał swoich przyjaciół, zamiast tracić swój czas na złośliwego, zgorzkniałego, starego śmierciożercę.

Harry wyciągnął ramię, ponownie łapiąc Snape'a za rękę. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i cofnął, ale Harry i tak go nie puścił. Powoli, z rozmysłem obrócił rękę w dłoniach. Snape poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza, kiedy chłopak podciągnął mu rękaw, by ukazać gładką skórę.

― Nie jesteś dłużej Śmierciożercą ― wyszeptał, muskając opuszkami palców miejsce, w którym niegdyś był Mroczny Znak. Jego palce były zimne i drobne, a Snape niespodziewanie wziął głęboki wdech. Na ten dźwięk, Harry spojrzał w górę, ale nie wypuścił ręki Snape'a, nie przerwał dotykania jego nienaznaczonej skóry. ― Zgorzkniały, tak. Złośliwy, bez wątpienia. Ale nie Śmierciożerca.

Snape syknął lekko, gdy chłopak dalej dotykał jego nadgarstka, obrysowując żyły i drobne kości. Merlinie. Miał wrażenie, jakby ciepło pulsujące od dłoni Pottera, w jakiś sposób kumulowało się w jego podbrzuszu. Musiał się wyrwać. Z pewnością Potter zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co mu robił. Z pewnością chłopak dostrzegł jego drżenie oraz lekko przyspieszony oddech.

― Harry ― mruknął, nie myśląc. Jakby to imię nie było niczym niezwykłym, jakby wypowiadał je każdego dnia. Jakby nie zostawiło Snape'a z wypalonym uczuciem w ustach.

Tym razem Harry nie spojrzał na niego, pochłonięty przyglądaniem się przedramieniu Snape'a.

― Wyjeżdżam na jakiś czas.

― Cóż za zaskoczenie.

Harry zacisnął usta w krzywym uśmiechu i Snape znowu wziął głęboki wdech.

― Dostałem ofertę pracy w Indiach. Indie, możesz w to uwierzyć? Ledwo znają tam moje imię… Pewnie o mnie słyszeli, ale na pewno mnie nie rozpoznają. ― W przypadku każdej innej osoby to mogło zabrzmieć jak negatywny komentarz, ale Potter… nie, teraz Harry… nie potrafił powstrzymać entuzjazmu w swoim głosie. Coś w środku Snape'a się zacisnęło.

― Cóż. Indie ― powtórzył. Harry skrzyżował z nim wzrok, ale nie puścił jego ręki.

― Tak. Nie potrafię sobie nawet tego wyobrazić.

Potarł delikatnie skórę Snape'a.

― Twoi wielbiciele będą za tobą tęsknić. ― Ten komentarz wydawał się zbyt otwarty, więc Snape zmusił się do dodania: ― Prasa straci swój ulubiony obiekt.

― Hm. Wyślę _Czarownicy_ zdjęcie siebie jadącego na słoniu, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Będą szczęśliwi. ― Harry zagryzł wargę. ― To nie tak, że wyjadę na dłużej niż zwykle. Ron ma Hermionę, Remus jest zajęty swoim nowym chłopakiem, a cała moja rodzina mnie nienawidzi więc…. nie. Nie sądzę, by tęsknili.

Snape nie powiedział mu, jak bardzo się mylił.

― Masz… ― zaczął Harry i zarumienił się, nim dokończył: ― miłe dłonie.

― Potter…

_Nie dotykaj mnie, cholera jasna, nie dotykaj mnie.._.

― Nazwałeś mnie wcześniej Harrym.

― W takim razie Harry ― powtórzył ze ściśniętym gardłem ― puść moją rękę.

Chłopak podszedł jeszcze bliżej, zaciskając palce na szczupłym nadgarstku mężczyzny.

Harry patrzył na swoją dłoń na ręce Snape'a, jakby był jednocześnie zakłopotany, przestraszony i zafascynowy. A ponieważ to był pogrzeb, ponieważ jedyny człowiek, który wiedział, czego chciał Snape był martwy, _martwy_, Merlinie… I ponieważ Snape tego chciał, bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego w całym swoim życiu… Z powodu tych wszystkich rzeczy, Snape pozwolił Harry'emu Potterowi pochylić się i pocałować jego dłoń. Wydawało się to być naturalnym postępem, Snape nie był nawet zaskoczony, nawet nie zarejestrował faktu, że marzył o czymś takim dłużej, niż chciał się do tego przyznać. Harry przycisnął swoje wargi z szacunkiem do przedramienia Snape'a, raz i drugi, powoli, wilgotne pocałunki przesuwały się po jego zmęczonej skórze, chłopak całował wnętrze nadgarstka, bladą dłoń… Snape przygryzł język, powstrzymując jęk.

Nieskutecznie.

― Harry… ― Snape zachłysnął się, gdy jego były uczeń po raz kolejny przesunął ustami po jego dłoni. Ciepło w jego żołądku groziło mu odcięciem oddechu. Jego czynności życiowe zostały sprowadzone do łapania desperackich wdechów. I wiedział, że jeśli wkrótce nie odejdzie, pocałuje chłopaka, wczepiając dłonie w jego ubrania i zacznie mówić głupie, impulsywne rzeczy. Takie, do powiedzenia których tylko ludzie tacy jak Harry Potter mogli się przyznać bez wstydu. Ale niemożliwym było odejść, niemożliwym było nawet cholerne myślenie, kiedy różowy język chłopaka co rusz wysuwał się, muskając widoczną żyłę Snape'a i na Merlina… Nie, nie, Severusie nie upadnij...

― Proszę ― wyszeptał Harry przy palcach Snape'a. ― Proszę…

I Snape nie przejmował się tym, o co Harry prosi, jedynym co mógł powiedzieć, było:

― Tak.

Mógł uklęknąć i oddać swoje życie, gdyby chłopak tylko o to poprosił - tak - i Snape zrobił jeszcze krok w jego stronę, jeszcze jeden krok w stronę chłopca, którego wargi były taki miękkie, oczy tak duże… Tak. Harry odchylił głowę i otworzył usta, a Snape jęknął, złamany, rozbity, przysuwając się bliżej i…

― Harry!

_OchnapieprzonegoMerlinaprzysięgamżezabijętegocholernegowilkołaka._

Snape poderwał głowę z walącym sercem, podczas gdy Remus Lupin przedzierał się w ich kierunku przez wysoką trawę. Potter szybko wypuścił dłoń Snape'a, ale wydał z siebie cichy, dławiący odgłos.

― Merlinie, Harry, wszędzie cię szukałem. ― Lupin nie zaszczycił Snape'a spojrzeniem ― Hermiona szlocha, nikt nie wiedział, gdzie poszedłeś. Zacząłem panikować.

― Cóż, tutaj jestem ― odparł sucho.

― Tak. Tutaj jesteś. ― Szare oczy na moment przeniosły się na Severusa. Remus nieco złagodził ton. ― Jak się trzymasz, Severusie?

― Idź stąd, Lupin. I... ― _Severusie Snape, ty nieopisany draniu_. ― Zabierz go ze sobą. ― Snape wskazał w stronę Harry'ego.

Lupin wytrzeszczył oczy i zacisnął usta.

― Jasne. Wiesz, Harry, mógłbyś spędzać czas pocieszając ludzi, którzy przynajmniej cię lubią.

Przez przerażającą chwilę, Snape czuł protest formujący się na jego ustach. _Cholera jasna, nie masz o niczym pojęcia_. Czuł również, że Harry na niego patrzy, jego ciało zupełnie zamarło, a płomienne spojrzenie mrowiło skórę Snape'a.

― Myślę, że masz racje ― wymamrotał chłopak i Snape usłyszał w jego głosie gorycz.

― Zdecydowanie ― powtórzył Severus, nienawidząc się za to.

― Tak. Cóż. Cieszę się, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy ― sarknął Lupin. ― Chodźmy, Harry.

Snape zaryzykował spojrzenie na chłopaka, którego oczy wciąż były na nim skupione. Nie upadnij. Zastanawiał się, czy poproszenie Harry'ego, by został, zraniłoby go bardziej, niż patrzenie, jak odchodzi, obserwowanie jego ciała jak staje się coraz mniejsze i mniejsze. Wyglądało na to, że Snape nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

― Miłego wieczoru, panie Potter. Lupin. ― Skinął lekko wilkołakowi i mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

― Racja ― powiedział cicho Harry i Severus nienawidził się jeszcze bardziej. ― Do widzenia, profesorze.

Lupin zaczął się oddalać, a Potter podążył za nim. Jednak obejrzał się przez ramię na zostawionego za sobą Snape'a. Mężczyzna nie miał wyboru i uniósł lekko rękę w geście pożegnania. Jego dłoń wisiała w powietrzu na długo po tym, jak Harry przestał patrzeć. Po raz kolejny Snape zastanawiał się, co bolałoby bardziej: zawołanie tego absurdalnego młodzieńca i odsłonięcie swojego zmarnowanego serca przed tym cholernym wilkołakiem, czy pozwolenie odejść Harry'emu Potterowi, patrzenie, jak robi to znowu i znowu, i jeszcze raz.

**xXx**

Tej nocy Snape nie śnił.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piąty**

_Ostatnio za tobą tęskniłem, _

_Dociera to do mnie rano, _

_Kiedy mi zimno._

– _Screaming, Jets_

xXx

― Profesorze Snape!

I świat rozpadł się na kawałki, niebo zadrżało, a Severus Snape zamarł w przejściu. Dwa lata. Dwa cholerne lata.

― Panie… Potter. ― Snape starał się kontrolować swój głos. ― Słyszałem, że włóczysz się po szkole.

Minerwa wspomniała mu o tym niby od niechcenia przy śniadaniu; _Harry Potter wrócił_, po czym odwróciła wzrok z chytrym, kocim uśmiechem. Snape próbował otoczyć się atmosferą obojętności, ale był pewien, że jego nagła bladość i gwałtownie zaczerpnięty oddech, byłyby oczywiste nawet dla Hagrida.

Dwa cholerne lata.

― Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

― Przyjemność po mojej stronie ― odparł sucho Harry. ― Byłem na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej i pomyślałem, że powinienem odwiedzić mojego ulubionego Mistrza Eliksirów. ― Harry zamilkł, nie uśmiechając się. ― Mogę wejść?

Snape zacisnął zęby. Nie. Powiedz nie.

― Ja… ― Powiedz nie. Po prostu nie. ― Myślę, że nie. Jestem niezwykle zajęty.

― Jest po prostu… Jest kilka rzeczy, o których chciałem…z tobą porozmawiać. Poza tym nie widziałem cię od tak dawna i myślałem, że…

Przez chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Harry zacisnął usta i zarumienił się; Snape musiał przytrzymać się framugi. Rumieniąc się, chłopak wyglądał niezrozumiale młodziej, a Severus poczuł, jak gorąco spływa mu w dół brzucha. Nie mógł powiedzieć, by zapomniał Pottera ― to było niemożliwe. Ale przez dwa lata, dzień po dniu ból jego nieobecności coraz bardziej słabł. Snape myślał, że może przeszedł już całkowicie. Ale nie. Nie.

Znowu się pojawił.

― Słyszałem ― zaczął powoli ― że zostaniesz z nami przez tydzień czy dwa. Minerwa powiadomiła cię o obowiązkach, które musisz spełnić? Byłeś na rozmowie odnoście pozycji nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią?

― Tak, byłem… ale nie zostaję. Jeszcze dzisiaj opuszczę zamek, tak szybko, jak mogę. Jak wiesz, planowałem zostać, ale coś mi wypadło i muszę odejść na jakiś czas. To… to bardzo ważne. Ale jeśli jesteś zajęty, zostawię cię samego.

― Co jest takie ważne, że zmusiło cię, byś zostawił naszą ukochaną dyrektorkę?

Harry skrzyżował na moment wzrok ze Snape'em, nim się odezwał.

― Lucjusz Malfoy. ― Znowu ta cisza. ― Były znaki jego obecności w Hiszpanii. Blisko Madrytu. W pobliżu wymordowano dość wpływową rodzinę, nazywali się de la Cersa, prawdopodobnie o nich słyszałeś. Klątwa w stylu Malfoya; wezwano mnie, bym za nim podążył. Oczywiście nie jest sam. Świadkowie poinformowali nas, że ma ze sobą jakieś pięć, sześć osób; wszyscy się niepokoją.

Snape starał zmusić się, by zachować milczenie.

― Malfoy jest.. niebezpieczny ― mruknął.

― Wiem to. ― Harrry przeczesał dłonią swoje niechętne do współpracy włosy. ― Wiem. I odkąd nie wiemy, kto z nim jest, ani co robi… Cóż… naprawdę nie mamy pojęcia, z czym mamy do czynienia, chciałem tylko powiedzieć… Chciałem się pożegnać.

― Zdążyłem się domyślić, że przyszedłeś właśnie z tym zamiarem, biorąc pod uwagę, że robisz to za każdym razem, gdy pojawiasz się w moim biurze.

― To… to nie... ― Harry skrzywił się, przerywając na chwilę. ― Jak minął ci czas?

― Po prostu cudownie, panie Potter. Indie przypadły ci do gustu? Brak statusu gwiazdy musiał być dla ciebie nie do zniesienia.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale nie wyglądał na złego.

― Cóż… dobrze wiedzieć, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią. Słońce zawsze wzejdzie, fale zawsze będą poruszać się do przodu i do tyłu, a Severus Snape zawsze będzie mnie nienawidził. ― Skrzywił się. ― Podobały mi się. Przynajmniej to, co widziałem... Przez większość czasu pracowałem, więc tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałem szansy, by rozejrzeć się za wielbicielami.

Snape nie wiedział dlaczego, ale niewielki uśmiech Harry'ego sprawił, że coś zacisnęło się w jego żołądku. Uczucie było znajome i witane z powrotem jak niewierny kochanek… Mimo, że było tak bardzo bolesne, to jednak czuł się zadowolony.

― Cholera ― wysyczał nagle Harry i Snape zamrugał. ― Nie chciałem… ― Zamilkł.

― Tak?

― Po prostu… nie chciałem musieć znowu odchodzić. Nie, gdy wróciłem.

― Wróciłeś, panie Potter? ― zapytał cicho Snape. Zbyt cicho. Posłał mu mało przekonujące spojrzenie.

― To dobre pytanie. Dobre pytanie. Hmmm. ― Harry wyglądał na nietypowo wzburzonego. ― Pieprzyć to. Musisz wiedzieć, że ostatnim razem widziałem cię… na pogrzebie Albusa… Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem nic… Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiłem, że źle się czułeś. To było ostatnie, czego chciałem.

― Potter, nie. ― Snape zmarszczył brwi i zamknął oczy. Nie był przygotowany na taki obrót rozmowy. ― Nie.

Znowu zapadła cisza, gdy Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Smutno. To był cudowny dźwięk.

― Przepraszam. Zawsze to robię, prawda? Nie widziałem cię od dwóch lat, a od razu zaczynam od niewygodnej rozmowy.

Snape uśmiechnął się nieco, ale nie otworzył oczu.

― Możesz popracować nad tym do naszego następnego, dramatycznego pożegnania.

Harry znowu się zaśmiał, ale bez radości.

― Po prostu… nie mam wiele czasu. Mam do zrobienia jeszcze kilka ważnych rzeczy. ― Zamilkł, po czym zapytał ponownie: ― Mogę… mogę wejść?

Nie.

Snape otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć, jak Harry podchodzi krok bliżej i staje tuż przed nim. Merlinie, mógł poczuć lekkie ciepło bijące od skóry chłopaka. I nagle było tak, jakby Harry nigdy nie odszedł, jakby Snape poszedł po pogrzebie spać i obudził się w tej samej chwili. Dwa lata nie minęły, ponieważ Snape powinien się zmienić… Powinien ruszyć dalej, poddać się, albo znaleźć kogoś innego, na kim mógłby skoncentrować swoją absurdalną obsesję. Lodowate olśnienie spłynęło na niego z mocą zaklęcia zabijającego, gdy uświadomił sobie, że te dwa lata nie mogłyby minąć, bo to oznaczałoby, że zakochał się w chłopaku. Merlinie. W chłopaku o połowę od niego młodszym, chłopcu, który ciągle go zostawiał, który…

...stał przed drzwiami jego komnat. Czekając, aż go wpuści.

― Świetnie ― wyszeptał, pozwalając Harry'emu wejść do środka.

Chłopak zaczął krążyć nerwowo po małym pokoju. Nie był w stanie ustać, a Snape zmusił się, by nie irytować się niepokojem Harry'ego. Chłopak zatrzymał się przed regałem na książki Snape'a, wyciągnął jedną i przejrzał, nim odłożył na złe miejsce. Rzucił spojrzenie na pergaminy leżące na biurku, a potem na małe kolorowe zwoje, które były porozrzucane po małej półce. Severus przeszedł niezdarnie przez drzwi, nic nie mówiąc.

― Wygląda tak samo ― mruknął po chwili Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

― Wybacz mi, jeśli oczekiwałeś, że twoje odejście wytrąci moje życie z równowagi, czy pokoje zamienią się w ruinę. Harry nie parsknął, ani nie obraził się za ten komentarz. Zamiast tego obserwował Snape'a niemal oceniającym spojrzeniem.

Severus był szpiegiem prze niezliczoną ilość lat. Potrafił kontrolować się przy lepszych czarodziejach niż Harry Potter.

― Herbaty? ― zapytał chłodno.

― Nie, dziękuję. Naprawdę nie mam czasu… ― Harry przygryzał w zamyśleniu dolną wargę. ― Dostałem pracę.

― Ty… co?!

― Dostałem pracę ― powtórzył Harry bez śladu uśmiechu na twarzy. ― Będę nowym nauczycielem Obrony. Zaczynam od nowego semestru. Jeśli wrócę z tej małej przygody.

Och… Cóż…

― Gratuluję ― powiedział od razu. Zostanie poddany ciągłej obecności Pottera, który będzie siedział obok przy stole prezydialnym, będzie czuł jego zapach w klasach, na korytarzach, w bibliotece. Snape nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie to znieść.

― Taa, ostatecznie to było jednak zaskakujące. Po prostu chciałem, byś wiedział. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której o tym powiedziałem.

― Jestem niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, że Minerwa wreszcie spełniła ostatnią wolę Dumbledore'a ― Chciał, by te słowa były sarkastyczne, może nawet bolesne i takie były. Harry Potter wziął niewielki oddech.

― Myślałem, że byłem jedynym _doskonale zaznajomionym z życzeniami dyrektora_.

― Masz zaskakująco dobrą pamięć.

― Nie. Zawsze zapominam o ważnych rzeczach. ― Zmarszczył brwi. ― Ostatnim razem, gdy cię widziałem… po prostu odszedłem. Czyż nie? Pozwoliłem Remusowi się zabrać i po prostu odszedłem, odszedłem na dwa lata i…

― Potter… to było dawno temu. Nie jesteś mi dłużny żadnych wyjaśnień.

― Nie. Tylko próbuję powiedzieć, że… wróciłem. Następnego poranka. Nie wiedziałeś, ale przeszedłem całą drogę w dół do twojego biura, mając niesamowitego kaca, dodam… i nie potrafiłem zapukać. Nie wiem dlaczego. I... prawdopodobnie będziesz się z tego śmiał… napisałem ci list, kiedy byłem w Indiach. Możesz w to uwierzyć? Miałem cały stos listów, których nie wysłałem, były okropne, zresztą zapewne nie chciałbyś ich nawet przeczytać i nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, co być pomyślał… ― Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że się plącze i westchnął. ― Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Chciałem tylko przeprosić za tak nagłe odejście. Za… nie zapukanie.

Snape próbował zamknąć usta i zakończyć to w tym miejscu. Ale nie potrafił.

― Cudownie. Teraz, kiedy już zamknąłeś wszystkie sprawy, przypuszczam, że możesz z czystym sumieniem iść dać się zabić Malfoyowi.

Potter zamarł. Patrzył przez chwilę na Snape'a, nim się odezwał.

― Och.

W geście, który był jednocześnie nowy i zaskakująco znajomy, Harry uniósł dłoń, by położyć ją na klatce piersiowej, niemal bezpośrednio na sercu. Snape nie wiedział, dlaczego ten nieznaczny ruch wydawał się taki znaczący.

― Masz rację. Przepraszam. W takim razie cię zostawię. ― Harry zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi, następnie w kierunku Snape'a, po czym ponownie się zatrzymał, jakby coś rozważał. Zacisnął usta. ― Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić? Nim odejdę?

― Mogę odprowadzić cię do drzwi i zamknąć je za tobą, gdy wyjdziesz. Coś jeszcze?

― Mógłbyś... mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, dlaczego wciąż mnie nienawidzisz? Po tych wszystkich latach. ― Chłopak zarumienił się oczywiście zażenowany. ― Może jeżeli mi powiesz, nie będę myślał o tobie w każdej cholernej sekundzie…

I nagle piekło zamarzło.

― Potter…

― Może wówczas nie będę biegał za tobą jak jakiś szczeniak i ciągle pojawiał się przez twoimi drzwiami. Błagał cię, byś pozwolił mi wejść do środka…

― Potter…

― I może ruszę z moim życiem, będę szczęśliwy, normalny i może, tylko może, znajdę kogoś, kto mnie polubi, kto mógłby nawet ze mną zostać, kogoś, kto nazywałby mnie moim cholernym imieniem…

― Myślisz, że to zabawne? ― wysyczał Snape z walącym sercem. ― Jestem pewien, że myślisz że to jest cholernie zabawne, ta twoja absurdalna, mała przemowa. Pozwól mi zapewnić cię, że…

― Myślisz, że to żart? Merlinie, dlaczego miałbym żartować na ten temat? To nie jest zabawne, to straszne. Cholera, dlaczego myślisz, że zawsze pojawiam się tutaj, dlaczego myślisz, że…

― Wystarczy tego, Potter! ― krzyknął Snape, wbrew sobie panikując. ― Dość! Idź, wynoś się z mojego biura! Idź znaleźć Lucjusza Malfoya i bądź dobrym, małym bohaterem, i zostaw mnie! Nie czuj się zobligowany pojawiać się na zewnątrz moich drzwi ponownie.

Harry patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami i szybko unoszonymi i opadającymi ramionami.

― Wynoś. Się. ― Chłopak nie poruszył się, więc Snape znowu spróbował. ― Do widzenia, panie Potter.

― Szlag by cię... ― mruknął Harry, ledwo poruszając ustami. ― Cholera jasna.

Nim Snape mógłby się chociaż zorientować, co się dzieje, chłopak pokonał dzieląca ich odległość dwoma krokami. Snape cofnął się, ale Harry złapał jego szaty i złączył ich usta razem.

Merlinie. To był pocałunek.

Po raz pierwszy Snape był tak zaskoczony, że nie poruszył ani ciałem ani ustami, ale Potter nie zwolnił. Trzymał jedną, ciepłą dłoń na karku mężczyzny, podczas gdy drugą przytrzymywał się jego czarnych szat. Pocałunek nie był spokojny, czy delikatny; był gwałtowny, pełen języka, zębów i wilgoci, gorącego smutku. To był pożegnalny pocałunek. Harry przycisnął swoje usta ostro do Snape'a, znowu i znowu, atakując je językiem, złapał mocno dolną wargę, dopóki Snape nie miał wyboru i złapał szaty chłopaka, desperacko trzymając drobne ciało przy swoim i wiedział, że był stracony, o Merlinie, był stracony, musiał być, ziemia rozpadła się pod nim i był stracony, spadając.

Wówczas Harry puścił go i odepchnął.

Snape złapał oddech i dostrzegł w oczach Pottera coś, czego nie mógł zidentyfikować, coś, czego nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Jak płomienie, jeśli płomienie mogłyby zostać złamane. Może zranione.

― To ― wysyczał Harry. Jego głos brzmiał jak dźwięk łamanych kilkunastu drobnych kostek. ― To. To jest pożegnanie.

Skrzydło ptaka, złamane.

I na chwilę, nim Harry odszedł, Snape chciał uderzyć go pięściami, krzyknąć i wrzasnąć, i roztrzaskać go na dziesiątki drobnych kawałków; pragnął przycisnąć go do ściany i znowu pocałować, i znowu, i znowu, dopóki ich usta nie byłyby opuchnięte, posiniaczone i krwawiące. Snape chciał podciąć sobie nadgarstki w wannie i zapaść się w błogi, bezsenny sen. Marzył, aby ugryzieniami wyznaczyć własną drogę na delikatnej skórze Harry'ego. Chciał powiedzieć mu, by poszedł, by wynosił się ze szkoły, by przestał wracać i zmieniać to, jaki był oraz co wiedział. Chciał opaść na kolana i błagać, żeby chłopak został.

Nie zrobił nic. Potter skinął mu głową.

― Do widzenia ― powiedział znowu cicho, przechodząc obok Snape'a, a potem przez drzwi jego biura.

Czasami Severus myślał, że przeżył całe swoje życie w tamtym momencie, nim Harry Potter odszedł. Teraz czekał już tylko na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Czekał. Czekał. I wtedy…

Ciche kliknięcie drzwi zamykających się za chłopcem.

Delikatny szelest tkaniny, gdy Snape osunął się na ziemię.

xXx

Snape śni o Harrym Potterze, śni o Harrym Potterze nocą i wciąż czuje smak chłopaka na języku. Każdy fragment wspomnień układa się przed nim niczym mozaika. Harry, pierwszy rok: oczy koloru świeżej trawy patrzące na niego przez Wielką Salę. Harry, trzeci rok: patrzenie na różowy język chłopca wysuwający się, by oblizać swoją dolną wargę i bycie nagle zaskakująco twardym. Piąty rok: wszystkie znienawidzone wspomnienia, każda zniszczona część siebie złożona u stóp Pottera. Szósty rok, siódmy rok: to nigdy nie będzie wystarczające... Jego sny mówią _nie_, więc marzy o ciele Harry'ego, każdym niewielkim kawałku wyrytym pod skórą Snape'a niczym Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu. Ramię (dłoń Harry'ego przeczesująca włosy na karku), obojczyki (mały uśmiech, który posyłał mu Harry, kiedy Severus zdecydowanie nie był zabawny), lewa dłoń (usta Harry'ego, usta, usta, usta, usta, i jeszcze milion razy). Jednak ważniejsze niż to, ważniejsze, niż wszystkie wspomnienia zebrane razem jest moment na czwartym roku; znalezienie wciąż żywego chłopca. Żywego mimo Voldemorta, mimo Snape'a zwijającego się z pożądania, mimo wszystkiego Harry wciąż żył.. I ulga w sercu Severusa, która powraca do niego w snach. Ale tej nocy jego sen mówi nie, tak samo jak Snape powiedział nie - nie chce, nie potrzebuje - ale znowu się myli, jego sen mówi nie nie nie, to nie tego chce, nie tego potrzebuje, szepcze do niego złośliwy tonem: _pożądanie jest inne, ono nie wydziera dziur w twojej piersi, nie trwa przez lata_. I nagle Snape wie, że jest powód, dlaczego odejście Harry'ego będzie boleć jeszcze bardziej, że złamie go doszczętnie. Wie o tym, _wie_, o Merlinie...

Jego sen mówi _tak_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ostatni**

_Nigdy nie sądziłem, że obudzę się_

_I będę ciebie głodny_

_Nigdy nie myślałem, że obudzę się i będę głodny_

_Jestem głodny ciebie. _

_Och, postanawiałem sobie, ilekroć odchodziłeś_

_Zrujnować to, co mam, na rzecz tego, co potrzebuję_

_Zniszczyć to, co kocham, na rzecz tego, co widziałem_

–_Tegan and Sara_

**xXx**

Kiedy po raz pierwszy otrzymał list, odrzucił go. Lucjusz zawsze wykazywał skłonności do dramaturgii i tym razem nie było wyjątku. Snape zdecydował, że nigdzie nie pójdzie, po czym odłożył list do biurka.

Jednak w miarę upływu dnia, przyłapał się na ponownym czytaniu listu. Zaniepokoiło go eleganckie pismo Lucjusza w połączeniu z pełną przemocy treścią wiadomości, a także ogromny kontrast między wręcz uprzejmym tonem, a planami mężczyzny.

Późnym wieczorem, siedząc przy biurku z głową wspartą na dłoniach, podjął decyzję.

Zaniósł list Minerwie.

― Och, Severusie. ― Dyrektorka zmarszczyła brwi, czytając tekst i jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. ― Nie jestem pewna, co powinniśmy zrobić.

Lucjusz Malfoy ponownie wykupił sobie wolność od Azkabanu. Harry'emu i jego grupie aurorów udało się schwytać mężczyznę, jedynie z jedną stratą w szeregach. Kiedy Minerwa przekazała Snape'owi, że Potter przeżył i wraz z początkiem nowego semestru pojawi się w Hogwarcie, by nauczać, mężczyzna czym prędzej opuścił pokój nauczycielski. Wiedział, że reszta kadry nauczycielskiej będzie zdezorientowana jego zachowaniem (w każdym razie bardziej niż zwykle). Jakoś się tym nie przejmował.

Pomimo włożonych w to wszystko wysiłków, Lucjusz został zwolniony po śmiesznie krótkim procesie. Jeśli Snape miał być szczery, to nie był zaskoczony taką koleją rzeczy; nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Jednak zupełnie nie oczekiwanym przez niego elementem był list, który otrzymał od Malfoya na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem semestru, zaledwie kilka dni po tym, jak wykupił sobie niewinność.

― Wygląda na to, że mój drogi przyjaciel Lucjusz próbuje znaleźć nowego Czarnego Pana. Co tu dużo mówić. Nie ma tu wiele ponad informacje na temat znalezienia nowego spadkobiercy i na koniec ― skinął na pergamin ― najszczerszych pozdrowień.

― Wydaje się raczej sentymentalny.

― To szyfr ― wytłumaczył. ― Organizuje spotkanie.

McGonagall milczała przez chwilę.

― Spotkanie. Jak ci się wydaje, kto tam będzie? Większość z wpływowych Śmierciożerców znajduje się aktualnie w Azkabanie.

― Lucjusz nigdy nie miewał ― Snape zacisnął zęby ― problemów z ludźmi. Podejrzewam, że jutro zobaczę wielu nowych rekrutów.

― Jutro? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że zamierzasz do nich dołączyć!

Snape pozwolił sobie na krótkie zerknięcie na zmrużone, brązowe oczy, nim spojrzał w innym kierunku.

― Muszę iść. Jeżeli Lucjusz wierzy, że znalazł kogoś wystarczająco potężnego, by stał się Czarnym Panem, to zakon musi zostać ostrzeżony. Ja… muszę iść.

― Severusie ― zaczęła powoli. ― Sam dobrze wiesz, że to prawdopodobnie zasadzka. Nie sadzę, by Lucjusz naprawdę uwierzył, że cudem, po raz drugi, uniknąłeś aresztowania przez wzgląd na to, co robiłeś dla Albusa. Nie sądzę, że po tym wszystkim, co miało miejsce, Lucjusz wciąż ci ufa.

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, patrząc w przestrzeń.

― Severusie, naprawdę. Nie mogę pozwolić ci tego zrobić. Po prostu nie mogę. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Ja...

― Na miłość boską, Minerwo ― warknął sfrustrowany. ― Przeczytałaś ten cholerny list? ― Wyrwał pergamin z dłoni wiedźmy i odszukał szczególne zdanie. ― _I kiedy urośnie w potęgę, w końcu zobaczymy krew Pottera, a raczej, obedrzemy ze skóry Chłopca, Który Przeżył, oddzielimy mięśnie od kości… _To nie jest wystarczający powód, bym poszedł? Na… na miłość boską, jestem stary, Minerwo, a on… on jest… ― Głos mu się załamał.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. W tym czasie Snape oddał się fantazji, że ma wybór, i że może powiedzieć _nie_. A gdy już to zrobi, wespnie się tak szybko jak pozwolą mu na to jego stare kolana i kostki ― do nowych komnat Harry'ego Pottera, by pocałować go. A potem znowu i znowu, przyciskając do ściany. Wyznaczy zębami gorącą ścieżkę wzdłuż jego gardła, a Harry będzie go o to błagał, będzie to kochał i powie: _tak_.

Cóż, to było śmieszne. On był śmieszny.

Westchnął. McGonagall przerwała ciszę.

― Severusie, wiem, że twoja relacja z panem Potterem jest raczej skomplikowana, ale nie pozwól, by twoje uczucia do tego chłopca sprawiły, że zrobisz coś głupiego. Nie mogę z czystym sumieniem...

― Nie. Nie. ― Zamknął nagle oczy i potarł nasadę nosa. ― To moja decyzja. Odejdę jutro rano.

Dyrektorka otworzyła usta, by znowu zaprotestować, ale coś na twarzy Snape'a sprawiło, że ponownie się nad tym zastanowiła. A Minerwa McGonagall nigdy nie zastanawiała się dwa razy.

― Już raz pozwoliłem mu spojrzeć śmierci w oczy. Nie mogę… Nie pozwolę, by znowu się to stało. Nie, kiedy jest coś, co mogę… Nie. Nie mogę. ― Snape nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Minerwa i tak wiedziała, musiała, i nawet jeśli nie, Snape był pewien, że cała smutna historia była wypisana na jego twarzy.

― W tym wypadku ― zaczęła powoli kobieta ― chciałabym zauważyć, że jest ktoś jeszcze, z kim powinieneś spędzić swój czas tej nocy.

― Minerwo…

― Nie bądź śmieszny, Severusie. Znam cię przez większość twojego życia i mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że zmarnowałeś już tu ze mną i tak zbyt wiele czasu. Albus z całą pewnością nigdy nie zamierzał nic powiedzieć, ale ja nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy ty usychasz z tęsknoty…

― Nie usycham z tęsknoty ― wysyczał Snape. ― Poza tym... chłopak mnie nienawidzi. Nigdy nawet nie rozważał…

― Wiem, że sam w to nie wierzysz ― mruknęła Minerwa. ― Merlinie, Severusie, każdy kto tylko spojrzy na chłopca widzi, że za tobą szaleje. Wydawało mi się, że byłeś dość dobrym szpiegiem.

― Minerwo... ― spróbował znowu.

― Nie. Nie zamierzam słuchać twoich protestów. Ty i ten chłopak szukacie się wzajemnie, obserwujecie, tańczycie wokół siebie jak dworscy kochankowie już od lat. Najwyższy czas byś położył temu kres. Idź, Severusie Snape. Idź.

― Nie.

― Zrobisz to ― powtórzyła. ― Jesteś odważnym człowiekiem. Zawsze byłeś. We wszystkim, tylko nie w tym.

Snape nic nie powiedział. Ciało wydawało mu się niezwykle ciężkie.

― Idź, Severusie Snape ― powtórzyła. ― Idź się z nim zobaczyć. Jeśli będziesz musiał, to jutro odejdziesz, jeśli taki jest twój wybór. Ale wróć do nas. Ja… Straciłam już Albusa. Nie chcę stracić również ciebie.

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle na ten nieoczekiwany przypływ uczuć. Pochylił lekko głowę, zdumiony wspaniałością kobiety, która siedziała przed nim.

― Do widzenia, Minerwo ― mruknął, krzyżując spojrzenie z kocimi, brązowymi oczami, nim wyślizgnął się bezgłośnie z biura.

Niezwłocznie udał się do komnat Harry'ego Pottera.

Widział go tylko raz, odkąd ten wrócił do szkoły. Minęli się na korytarzu, gdy Harry niósł kilka kartonów do swoich nowych kwater. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę i chłopak mruknął ciche pozdrowienia, nim ruszył dalej. Snape pamiętał, że patrzył za nim przez długi czas.

Od tego krótkiego spotkania, kilka dni temu, celowo prawie cały czas spędził w swoim biurze, przygotowując się na nowy semestr. A teraz jeszcze pojawił się ten list, który zajął mu większość myśli i czasu. Ten list. I jutro. I to będzie koniec wszystkiego.

Snape stał przed drzwiami komnat Harry'ego przez niestosownie długą chwilę. Postanowił, że nie zapuka; nie miał zamiaru żegnać się z chłopakiem w ich zwyczajowy, tragiczny sposób. Cholerna Minerwa. Będzie po prostu stał przed drzwiami do rana, kiedy to nadejdzie czas i będzie musiał odejść. W środku było jasno; Snape bez problemu potrafił sobie wyobrazić Harry'ego, gdy ten wypakowywał pudła, ustawiał książki i jakieś osobiste rzeczy. Wydawało mu się nawet, że czuł słaby zapach Harry'ego przez drzwi, ten sam dziecinny zapach co zawsze; świeżą, mokrą trawę i cynamon. Przyjemny, na ten głupi sposób.

Tak, po prostu będzie tutaj stał. A jutro… odejdzie. I Harry Potter będzie żył z myślą, że Snape go nienawidzi, będzie żył, myśląc, że Severus go nie chciał i nigdy się nie dowie…

Zapukał do drzwi.

Miał wrażenie, że coś ścisnęło mu się w sercu.

Chwilę później drzwi uchyliły się i Harry wyjrzał na korytarz; zamarł. Nie odezwał się. Snape otworzył lekko usta, wahając się na krawędzi czegoś okropnego, przerażającego. A ponieważ nagłe _do widzenia_ wydawało się zbyt ostre, zbyt okrutne, powiedział jedyne słowa, które pamiętał:

― Ja… odchodzę na jakiś czas.

Harry wciąż się nie odezwał, ale wyciągnął jedną dłoń i położył na piersi. To przypomniało Snape'owi, że widział ten gest już wcześniej.

― Lucjusz Malfoy… planuje małe zebranie, że tak to nazwę. Poprosił mnie, bym dołączył. I...i… ― Snape nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, a nie potrafił przestać, pogrążając się, i czekając, aż Harry Potter zatrzaśnie mu drzwi przed nosem. ― Chciałem tylko… Jeśli potrzebujesz… Nim ja…

― Nie.

Nie tego oczekiwał. Zamarł i twarz Pottera stwardniała.

― Nie, do cholery jasnej ― wysyczał. ― Nie. Nie, nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nie.

― Ja… muszę ― wydusił. ― Muszę. Lucjusz ma zamiar znaleźć innego Czarnego Pana. Może uda mi się go powstrzymać, nim do tego dojdzie. Muszę iść.

― W takim razie pójdę z tobą. Wezmę pelerynę i ruszę za tobą…

― Nie bądź idiotą. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

― A dla ciebie nie jest? ― krzyknął Harry, wciągając Snape'a do komnat i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. Severus miał rację; pokój był pełen niewypakowanych pudeł i skrzyń. ― Mógłbyś umrzeć! I to jest w porządku? To… To… Co to jest? Akceptacja, cholernego, ryzyka?

Snape przez chwilę na niego patrzył, nim się odezwał:

― Jeśli chcesz to tak nazwać.

― Nie. ― Harry miotał się wściekle po pokoju. ― Lucjusz cholerny Malfoy! Do diabła, powinienem był się tego spodziewać. Przestał ci ufać lata temu; nie ma możliwości, by pozwolił ci wyjść z tego spotkania żywym. Wiesz to. Cholera jasna, Snape…

― To nie ma znaczenia! ― wykrzyknął nagle, nie potrafiąc już dłużej kontrolować ucisku w piersi. Złapał przód szaty Harry'ego i przyciągnął twarz chłopaka bliżej do swojej własnej. ― To nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli Śmierciożercy się przegrupowują… przyjdą po ciebie. Pomyśl… przez chociaż jedną, cholerną sekundę… Myślisz, że na to pozwolę? Kiedy jest coś, co mogę z tym zrobić… Jak możesz w ogóle myśleć, że kiedykolwiek pozwolę im…

Przerwał, odpychając chłopaka. Był boleśnie świadom tego, że Harry patrzy na niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Cisza zaległa między nimi na zbyt długo i Snape desperacko chciał uciec. Uciekaj, Severusie. Teraz.

― Ja… Nie przeżyję… ― powiedział powoli Harry i Snape w końcu na niego spojrzał.

― Oczywiście, że tak. Sam pokonałeś Voldemorta, z całą pewnością poradzisz sobie z grupką nazbyt ambitnych Śmierciożerców.

― Miałem… miałem na myśli, że nie przeżyję bez ciebie.

Snape natychmiast zamarł.

― Bardzo zabawne, co? ― kontynuował cicho Harry. ― Przez te wszystkie lata... I nie potrafię po prostu przestać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale… to nie chce odejść.

A potem…

… chłopak wyciągnął lekko dłoń i przesunął nią po policzku Snape'a. Jego palce były ciepłe i Severus bezradnie zamknął oczy.

― Proszę ― wyszeptał Harry, tak jak zrobił to dawno temu nocą. ― Proszę...

I jako, że to była prawdopodobnie jego ostatnia noc życia i ponieważ był sam już tak długo, że nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć uczucia cudzej skóry przy swojej własnej, i ponieważ to były usta Harry'ego Pottera, jego ręce i, tak naprawdę, to nie było już dłużej tylko pożądanie… Nie, to było coś o wiele bardziej przerażającego.

Z powodu tego wszystkiego, Snape pochylił się w stronę ust Harry'ego, przesunął swoimi wąskimi wargami po jego cieplejszych, słodszych. Nagle się całowali, desperacko i Snape nie mógł powstrzymać żałosnych dźwięków, które z siebie wydawał, jego dłonie trzymały w garści szaty Harry'ego, przyciskając chłopaka do swojego ciała, próbując pożreć jego usta między kolejnymi sapnięciami, poddając się temu szaleństwu.

To nie były piękne pocałunki; raczej pozbawione wdzięku, mokre i desperackie. Jakby Snape nigdy wcześniej się nie całował, jakby usta Harry'ego był niedopałkiem, a jego język szklanymi odłamkami i Snape nagle był boleśnie świadomy zębów Pottera, jego ust i, och Merlinie...

― Kiedy? ― wykrztusił Harry, cofając się, by złapać powietrze, ale Snape nie mógł przestać, całując jego szyję, szczękę, czoło.

― Jutro rano ― wysapał, po raz kolejny smakując jego skóry.

― Racja ― wyszeptał Harry i Snape poczuł drobne dłonie na guzikach swojego kołnierzyka..

― Przestań. Nie. Nie musisz tego robić. ― Snape złapał dłonie Harry'ego w swoje własne, starając się złapać oddech. ― To nie dlatego...

― Nie. ― Harry wyrwał dłonie i kontynuował rozpinanie. ― Tego chcę. Tego... Proszę. ― Zsuwa się wzdłuż piersi Snape'a, całując każdy skrawek jego skóry. ― Pozwól mi... Proszę... Pozwól mi.

Snape nie mówi _nie_.

Harry skończył rozpinać koszulę mężczyzny i ściągnął ją z jego ramion, upuszczając na ziemię. Snape wiedział równie dobrze, co wszyscy, że jego ciało było mało atrakcyjne, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie zesztywniał, nie cofnął się przed spojrzeniem zielonych oczu, które zsunęły się w dół jego piersi, aż do brzucha. Chłopak sięgnął po pasek od spodni Snape'a i ten chciał zaprotestować, nie chciał tego pragnąć, mimo tego uniósł dłoń do kołnierzyka Harry'ego, a jego palce rozpięły pierwszy guzik, drugi, trzeci i był zgubiony, zgubiony, zgubiony. Jego były uczeń szybko uporał się z jego spodniami i bielizną. Nagle się odsunął.

Snape wciąż stał, wystawiając swoje nagie ciało na obserwację. Harry patrzył na niego w sposób, jak nikt inny przed nim, jakby Severus był układanką, która miała nagle się ułożyć i odsłonić swoje tajemnice. Jakby był obrazem i każde pociągnięcie pędzlem miało znaczenie. Zamknąwszy oczy, Snape czekał na werdykt.

― Jesteś… oszałamiający ― wyszeptał Harry.

Snape otworzył oczy, by skrzyżować wzrok z chłopakiem. Chciał jakoś na to odpowiedzieć, powiedzieć Harry'emu jaki był piękny, jak desperacko go pragnął. Pragnął rozerwać jego spodnie i sprawić, by również znalazł się w takim stanie jak Severus. Chciał zaszydzić, że nie był oszałamiający, że chłopiec był ślepy, głupi albo kombinacją obu. A potem Harry opadł na kolana.

Snape natychmiast zamarł.

― Ty… nie…

― Proszę ― wyszeptał ponownie Harry.

Snape starał się myśleć, zaprotestować, spróbować przypomnieć sobie, że dłonie sunące po jego udach wcale tam nie należały, że gorący oddech na jego penisie nie był dla niego, że to nie będzie jego początek i koniec, ale gorące, mokre wargi objęły go i był stracony. Wydał z siebie bolesny jęk, gdy otoczyło go ciepło, a niepewne palce przesunęły się na tył ud.

Od lat nikt tego dla niego nie zrobił, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób. Harry wydawał z siebie ciche, przyjemne dźwięki, ściskając skórę Snape'a tak mocno, jakby chciał zostawić na niej siniaki. Skupił się na miejscu z dala od ust Harry'ego, które przesuwały się po całej długości jego penisa, z dala od języka oblizującego go aż do podstawy i starał się nie krzyknąć. Jego uda drżały w haniebny sposób, a słabe zawodzenie wyrywało się z jego gardła, gdy Harry ssał główkę jego penisa, och Merlinie, usta chłopaka były takie gorące, takie ciasne, jak mógł to dłużej znosić? Jak mógł...

― P...przestań ― wykrztusił i Harry szybko się odsunął. Usta chłopca były opuchnięte i wilgotne, i Snape nagle znowu potrzebował je pocałować, bardziej niż zaczerpnąć oddechu. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały; Snape dyszał z otwartymi ustami, próbując przekazać chłopakowi coś samym spojrzeniem, coś czego nie rozumiał i Harry skinął głową, bez słów, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. Severus opadł na kolana.

Harry ponownie przytaknął.

― Dobrze.

Pociągnął Snape'a w dół, na siebie, całując go, co jakiś czas przygryzając jego wargę, ssąc jego język do takiego stopnia, że pozostawił Snape bez tchu i z zawrotami głowy, przytrzymującego się dywanu. Mistrz eliksirów, w niemal paniczny sposób, wytyczał ugryzieniami ścieżkę w dół piersi chłopaka. Były Gryfon nieco się podniósł, tak że Snape mógł zdjąć z niego koszulę i odsłonić idealnie blade ciało. Harry sięgnął do swojego paska trzęsącymi się dłońmi, po czym zsunął z bioder spodnie i pozbył się bielizny, aż nie pozostało nic poza skórą ocierającą się o skórę. Snape ponownie opadł na chłopaka i mógł poczuć erekcję przyciskającą się do jego uda. Świadomość tego, że Harry naprawdę go chciał, że mógł doprowadzić młodzieńca do takiego stanu, desperacji… Niemal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Snape nagle syknął, gdy Harry przygryzł skórę tuż poniżej jego obojczyka. Chłopak znieruchomiał na ten dźwięk. Patrzyli na siebie, z ustami tak blisko, że niemal się dotykali.

― Czy...? ― zaczął Snape.

― Tak ― wyszeptał młodszy mężczyzna, mrugając. Jego usta nieco się poruszyły i nagle Snape poczuł krążącą w powietrzu magię, ciepły poślizg na penisie, a następnie nogi chłopaka owijające się wokół jego talii.

― Użyłem kilku znanych mi zaklęć. ― Harry zaśmiał się cicho. ― Widzisz? Nie jestem kompletnie beznadziejnym czarodziejem.

― Nigdy tak nie twierdziłem ― odparł, naprawdę mając to na myśli. Zaskoczyło go to. Sięgnął ręką do szczupłego uda Harry'ego i nieznacznie pogładził krzywiznę jego pośladków. Został powstrzymany.

― Nie potrzebuję twoich palców.

― Nie ― zaprotestował, ale mimowolnie poruszył biodrami. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że przeraża go, jak bardzo tego chciał. ― Nie.. zranię cię…

― To nie tak, że to mój pierwszy raz. ― Harry zarumienił się, mówiąc to i nagle do Snape'a dotarło, jak bardzo chłopak był od niego młodszy.

― I tak...

― To tylko trochę boli ― błagał. ― Proszę. To ty… i… to trochę boli.

I z jakiejś przyczyny to miało dla Snape'a sens, ta cicha prośba wydawała się komicznie właściwa. _To ty. To boli tylko trochę._ Severus skinął, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Usadowił się między nogami chłopaka, drżąc z pragnienia i strachu, walcząc o samokontrolę. Grubą linią przekreślił całe swoje życie; linia, która na zawsze miała rozdzielić jego życie na: przed i po tym momencie, na: przed i po chłopcu. Być może miała czerwony kolor. Albo nie.

Zielony.

― Jesteś pewien? ― wyszeptał i Harry skinął głową, otwierając usta, a jego oczy uciekły w tył głowy. Był tak piękny, że Snape musiał zacisnąć zęby i wstrzymać oddech, by wcisnąć się w to ciasne, tak bardzo ciasne wejście, gdy powolnym, niepewnym ruchem wchodził w Harry'ego.

Nagle to przestało mu wystarczać; było zbyt ciepło, a chłopak był młody i ciasny, i Snape musiał wejść mocniej, a jęki i słowa cisnęły mu się na usta. Merlinie.

― W porządku? ― syknął przez zęby, patrząc, na leżącego pod nim z błogim wyrazem twarzy Harry'ego, przypominając sobie po raz kolejny, że na to nie zasługiwał.

― Proszę… proszę rusz się, o Merlinie ― wymamrotał chłopak, zamykając oczy. ― To nie boli. Proszę...

Snape wycofał się lekko, po czym bardzo powoli wszedł w chłopaka po raz kolejny, przygryzając język, by utrzymać swoje zdradzieckie ciało pod kontrolą. Na Merlina, tak prosto byłoby po prostu użyć tego cudownego ciała, wziąć to, czego chciał od tak dawna, czego pragnął od zawsze. Ale to było więcej, niż tylko leżące pod nim ciało. Zmusił się do bezruchu.

― Więcej. Proszę, mogę… więcej, potrzebuję więcej ― mruczał Harry.

Severus spełnił prośbę chłopaka, poruszając się, pośród zaciskających się wokół niego mięśni; zadrżał pod przytłaczającą go przyjemnością. Harry jęknął, gdy Snape się w niego wsunął. Jego westchnięcie to było więcej, niż mógł znieść mistrz eliksirów; pchnął mocniej, wzdychając bezradnie.

Jego usta były dziwną i obcą rzeczą.

― Harry, Harry, Harry. ― Wydawały się ciągle powtarzać i ciężko było mu się znowu poruszyć; mógłby tak pozostać, otoczony ciepłem.

Harry ledwo mógł oddychać. Tak.

― Tak ― chłopak powtórzył myśli Snape'a ― Merlinie... ― Harry zacisnął swoje nogi wokół jego talii, tym samym wpuszczając mężczyznę jeszcze głębiej w siebie. Snape złamał się, a jego samokontrola runęła razem z nim.

― Nie mogę... ― jęknął, ale jego ciało miało własne zdanie. Wycofał się, by ponownie wbić się w to ciasne ciepło; na pieprzonego Merlina, to było zbyt dobre. Znowu się wysunął i pchnął tak mocno, że musiało zaboleć, ale chłopak tylko wygiął się pod nim i to było jak wspomnienie, niczym sen - _plecy chłopaka wyginają się, pozostawiając przestrzeń w kształcie półksiężyca_. Po raz kolejny Snape poruszył się, tym razem skupiając się na niewielkich sutkach, za które pociągnął, jednocześnie przyciskając swoje ciało do Harry'ego, pozwalając swoim włosom ułożyć się na ramionach chłopaka, i znowu, i znowu. Jego nerwowe ruchy przyspieszyły i wszystko… Cały świat skurczył się tylko do niego i Harry'ego Pottera, do oślepiającej przyjemności i nic, co kiedykolwiek czuł, nie było tak dobre i nigdy nie będzie, wiedział to, po prostu wiedział…

Wtedy Harry zaczął mówić.

Snape zawsze był cichy podczas seksu; zbyt mocno angażował się zarówno psychicznie, jak i emocjonalnie, by wydać z siebie coś więcej, niż kilka zduszonych sapnięć i jęków.

Ale Potter… Potter całował go, niemal gryzł i mamrotał najprzyjemniejsze rzeczy, najbardziej bolesne, cudownie, przyjemne rzeczy...

― Tak… ― syknął, gdy Snape znowu w niego wszedł. ― Tak… na Merlina… Nie masz pojęcia, jak wspaniały jesteś, prawda? Zupełnie nie masz o tym pojęcia. Całe moje życie o tobie śniłem, ja… och, och, och…

Wyglądało na to, że te słowa były tym, czego Severus potrzebował, a może raczej to, co Harry mówił, a może po prostu jego głos sprawił, że coś w nim się załamało. Zaczął poruszać się jeszcze gwałtowniej, odnajdując stabilny rytm, jęcząc przy każdym głębokim wejściu, sapiąc za każdym razem, gdy się wycofywał. Odnajdywał nowe fragmenty skóry Harry'ego, by móc je polizać, całować i przygryzać. Wydawało się, że każdy najmniejszy kontakt z ciałem chłopaka był wystarczający, by coś w nim rozpalić i musiał ponownie przysuwać usta, by skosztować jego błyszczącej potem piersi, miękkiej skóry tuż poniżej ucha. A to i tak nie wystarczyło, nigdy nie wystarczy…

― Chcę ciebie, chcę tego, na Merlina, Severusie to jest takie dobre, ty jesteś taki dobry... Proszę, we mnie, we mnie, we mnie, właśnie tam…

Snape sięgnął dłonią, by odnaleźć penisa Harry'ego, ale chłopak zamrugał i desperacko potrząsnął głową.

― Nie… nie dotykaj mnie… Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie.

Ze zduszonym jękiem, Snape objął Harry'ego w talli, zmieniając ich pozycję jednym brutalnym pchnięciem tak, że chłopak znalazł się na jego kolanach, obejmując go za szyję. To pozwoliło Snape'owi wejść głębiej, a Harry jęczał i całował jego szyję, przytrzymując się go, jakby tonął.

Severus odsunął usta, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi Harry'ego. Dyszał ciężko, niemal łkając. Czuł zbierającą, skręcającą się w nim przyjemność i nagle potrzebował słów, które przytrzymałyby jego ciało, które powiedziałyby mu, że jego życie nie zaczyna się i nie kończy w tej chwili, ale wszystkim, co mógł powiedzieć, było:

― Powiedz mi, że tego chcesz…

― Chcę tego ― wyjęczał Harry, przyciskając usta do włosów Snape'a. ― Chcę tego.. Och.. Severusie..

― Mów do mnie. ― Pokój rozmył mu się przed oczami i wszystkim, co był w stanie poczuć, była skupiona w dole jego brzucha, przerażająca przyjemność. Więcej, niż mógł znieść, więcej, niż na to zasługiwał. ― Mów do mnie… Harry, mów…

― Tak... ― wysyczał chłopak. ― J-ja… chcę ciebie, chcę ciebie. Merlinie, powiedz mi, że to wiesz, proszę, powiedz mi. Ach, Severusie, tak, tak tak.

I to złamało Snape'a, nie przyjemność, nie smutek, ale widok ust Harry'ego układających się ciągle w to jedno słowo, jego błogi wyraz twarzy - _tak_ \- był tak blisko, że było to niemal bolesne, ale po raz kolejny udało mu się zmienić pozycję, popychając Harry'ego z powrotem na podłogę. Wbijał się w niego szybkimi, krótkimi ruchami, ale na tyle głęboko, by wyrwać spomiędzy warg Harry'ego jęki; był tak blisko, tak bardzo blisko…

Było wiele rzeczy, których Snape nie powiedział. Nie powiedział Harry'emu, że jego usta były piękne, oczy również, cholera jasna, cały był piękny, ale chłopak i tak pochylił się, łapiąc usta Snape'a w kolejnym bolesny pocałunku. Jeszcze więcej zębów, więcej języka, ale było idealnie, to było wszystko. Znowu jęknął, unosząc jedną z nóg Harry'ego, by położyć ją sobie na ramieniu. Nie powiedział: _każda cholerna minuta, każdy pojedynczy, cholerny dzień odkąd cię zobaczyłem_. Kiedy Harry dochodził z jękiem, trzęsąc się i wytryskając na swoją pierś i brzuch, Snape wbił się w niego po raz ostatni, po czym już się nie ruszył, nie miał na to siły, pieprzony Merlinie. W przeszłości zawsze dochodził cicho, przygryzając wargę, mrugając, ale tym razem czuł się przytłoczony i złamał się, i wszystko, co mógł zrobić to szeptać raz za razem: _Harry, Harry, Harry_, dopóki nie osunął się na niego bezwładnie.

_(Nie dotykaj mnie.)_

_(Nie chciałby tego.)_

_(Odchodzę na jakiś czas.)_

Żaden z nich nie poruszył się przez kilka minut. Snape był niemal pewien, że ma całe zdarte kolana. W końcu zsunął się z młodszego ciała i opadł obok niego na podłogę.

Teraz. Teraz mógł umrzeć.

― Czy...było dobrze? ― zapytał po chwili Harry, a jego wahanie było przerażająco atrakcyjne.

Severus nic nie odpowiedział. Złapanie oddechu zajęło mu chwilę.

― Ja… przepraszam, jeśli byłem dość gadatliwy ― kontynuuował chłopak, a Snape słyszał w jego głosie uśmiech. ― Zazwyczaj jestem cicho. Nie wiem, co się stało.

Mistrz eliksirów wciąż nic nie mówił, przyswajając informacje. Poczuł drobną dłoń, przesuwającą się po jego klatce piersiowej.

― Jesteś taki chudy ― wymamrotał Harry, a jego palce przesunęły się dalej po mostku Snape'a. ― Niemal wyniszczony. Powinienem zamienić sobie słowo z Minerwą. Może udałoby jej się wcisnąć ci coś do jedzenia.

Snape czuł cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech, a nieoczekiwana troska sprawiła mu ból. Stłumił go, zastępując powoli nawracającym chłodem.

― Powinienem iść ― powiedział cicho.

― Mógłbyś... zostać. Tutaj. Gdybyś chciał.

Snape nie musiał nawet patrzeć na chłopaka, by wiedzieć, że ten znowu się czerwieni.

― Prawdopodobnie... nie powinienem. Będzie łatwiej, gdy odejdę.

Harry zabrał dłoń i przez długi czas milczeli. Snape leżał na ziemi obok niego. Czekając. Czekając. A potem…

― Powiedz mi ― szepcze chłopak; jego głos cichy i niepewny. ― Powiedz mi, że wrócisz.

― Cholerni Gryfoni…

Harry milczał. Coś zacisnęło się wewnątrz Snape'a.

Przekręcił głowę tak, by mógł spojrzeć na leżącego obok niego chłopaka. Ten obserwował go uważnie; miał opuchnięte, nieco rozchylone usta i Snape potrząsnął głową. _Każdej cholernej minuty, każdego cholernego dnia._ A ponieważ był wrednym, zgorzkniałbym, starym głupcem, sięgnął i ujął dłoń Harry'ego. Był świadom tego, jak śmieszny i sentymentalny był ten gest, świadom, że to i tak niczego nie zmieniał. Świadom, że jego pragnienie było nieuzasadnione i niemożliwe do spełnienia.

― Wrócę ― obiecał cicho i Harry ścisnął jego dłoń.

**xXx**

Snape śni o odejściu, widzi swoje życie, jako serię błędów. Odchodzącą od niego matkę i Lucjusza, do którego miłość była błędem, i jego fałszywe usta znikające za horyzontem i chłopca znikającego w śniegu i krwi. Widzi las i mądrego, starego czarodzieja rozpadającego się w rdzę i blady piasek. A teraz widzi siebie, odwracającego się od tego życia, ruszającego w kierunku innego. Odwracającego się od pustych pokoi i korytarzy, języków ognia odbijających się na kamiennej podłodze, zapachu Harry'ego na każdej możliwej stronie książki w bibliotece. Snape odwraca się od ust i dłoni, i swojego własnego, nieidealnego ciała, patrząc na siebie z dystansu, widząc swoją sylwetkę przypominającą drzewa z płaskiej ziemi, pozostawiając ją bez wahania, bez żalu, odchodząc od wszystkiego, co zna i jedynej rzeczy, którą kocha, a później... ktoś jest za nim, ktoś woła go z daleka _Severusie!_. Woła go do domu: _Severusie_ \- ten głos go osacza, czuje dotyk tych ust na swoim karku i Snape przystaje, odwraca się, by spojrzeć przez ramię na czekającą na niego postać i wciąż jest tak daleko, Snape czeka, patrząc i łamiąc się, jego serce samotne na rozległym sklepieniu nieba, jego ciało pośród rozległego oceanu i odchodzi, odchodzi, odchodzi…

Ale tylko na chwilę.


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

— _Miałem na myśli bez ciebie. _

Harry Potter dokładnie pamiętał wyraz twarzy Syriusza Blacka, nim ten umarł. Pamiętał woń unoszącą się w powietrzu, gdy pierwszy raz leciał na miotle. Pamiętał, co zostało podane w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy ujawnił się jako gej przed Ronem i Hermioną. Ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie zakochał się w Severusie Snapie.

Nie było to tak dramatyczne, jak na tych wszystkich mugolskich filmach. Nie stało się z powodu czegoś co powiedział, czy spojrzenia, po którym nastąpiło szokujące zrozumienie. Nie było fajerwerków. Nie było grzmotów. Jako młody chłopak, Harry myślał, że to właśnie była miłość. Ale nie. Jego młodzieńcze _ja_ byłoby zawiedzione.

Miłość ciągle rosła, jak ocean pnący się po ciele tak powoli, że nie dostrzegało się go, dopóki nie znalazło się całkowicie pod wodą. Była jak oczekiwany ucisk w klatce piersiowej, a kiedy w końcu dotarł do momentu, w którym oddychanie było niemal niemożliwe, zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie od dawna był zakochany.

Tej nocy w gabinecie Snape'a — _może wówczas nie myślałbym o tobie w każdej cholernej sekundzie_ — nie wiedział, że to prawda, dopóki nie powiedział tego na głos. A była.

Coś zacisnęło się w jego piersi.

Teraz przyglądał się, leżącemu na łóżku w ambulatorium Severusowi. Oczy mężczyzny były zamknięte i Harry z fascynacją przyglądał się widocznym na powiekach mężczyzny żyłkom. Kontrast między bladą skórą i czerwienią przesiąkającą przez bandaże na jego czole, był wstrząsający. Przyszło mu do głowy, że Snape był właśnie takim człowiekiem skrajności: ciemna czerwień i blada biel, niepotrzebne okrucieństwo i poświęcanie samego siebie. Był człowiekiem pełnym sprzeczności. Harry pewnie nigdy go nie zrozumie.

Nie usłyszał wejścia Poppy, nie zwrócił również uwagi na to, że stoi za nim, dopóki nie dotknęła lekko jego ramienia.

— Och — mruknął. — Och, cześć.

— Jakieś zmiany? — zapytała cicho, bardziej przyglądając się Harry'emu, niż Severusowi.

— Nie. Nie zauważyłem nawet, by zmienił pozycję. Jest zupełnie nieruchomy.

Pomfrey zacisnęła usta.

— Wiesz, Harry, nie musisz tu już dłużej siedzieć. Wróciłam. Myślę, że przyda ci się chwila odpoczynku.

— Może. — Jednak się nie poruszył. Patrzył, jak starsza kobieta chodzi po oddziale, którego Severus był jedynym pacjentem. — Mogę jakoś pomóc? Z czymkolwiek?

— Nie, dziękuję. Pobutelkuję tylko trochę więcej eliksiru przeciwbólowego na czas… kiedy się obudzi.

— I… obudzi się? — zapytał, brzmiąc słabiej, niż by tego chciał. Poppy nie odpowiedziała, znowu zaciskając usta.

— Hmmm. Cóż. Jestem pewna…

— Proszę, Poppy, nie okłamuj mnie. Proszę. Po prostu powiedz mi, szczerze… co myślisz? Muszę usłyszeć prawdę. Od kogokolwiek.

— Harry… zawsze wolę patrzeć optymistycznie...

— Do cholery — krzyknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Nie powinien był pójść. Mówiłem mu, że to zasadzka. Mówiłem mu. Szlag by go.

— Panie Potter — przerwała mu ostro. — Nie jest jeszcze martwy. Nie możesz mówić do niego, jakby był. Z całą pewnością podjął ogromne ryzyko, spotykając się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. I został okropnie ranny. Ale przetrwał to, Harry. Wciąż żyje. Nie zapominaj o tym.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na czarownicę, po czym jego spojrzenie wróciło do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny na łóżku. Chciał krzyknąć, wrzasnąć, potrząsnąć Snape'em znowu i jeszcze raz, za bycie tak cholernym głupcem, za ryzykowanie życia, za ryzykowanie cholernego zdrowia psychicznego Harry'ego…

I zrozumiał, że nigdy wcześniej, w całym swoim życiu, nie bał się tak bardzo jak rankiem, gdy Snape odszedł. Nigdy. Nie, gdy umarł Syriusz. Nie, gdy stanął naprzeciw Voldemorta. Nigdy.

— Jeśli umrze — zaczął powoli Harry. — Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę.

— Upewnię się, by wiedział — odparła Poppy, unosząc kącik ust.

— W takim razie idę. Dziękuję, że mogłem tu zostać. Za rozmowę.

— Możesz przyjść, jeśli będziesz chciał. Ale dopiero, gdy już trochę odpoczniesz.

— Racja. Do widzenia, Poppy.

Harry wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, nie ryzykując spojrzenia na Severusa. Dowlókł się do swoich komnat i opadł na łóżko, choć jego ciało nie chciało zasnąć.

x

Tydzień później władze znalazły ciało Lucjusza Malfoya gdzieś na zewnątrz jego dworu. Uznano, że umarł na atak serca tydzień temu, albo nieco wcześniej. Nikt nie zgłosił jego zaginięcia, nim nie minęło kilka dni. Władze były świadome, że nie chorował na serce, ale musiano uznać, że w miarę czasu jego ucieczki, ten stan mógł się zmienić.

_Cóż za szkoda_, powiedzieli. Ostatecznie był wolnym człowiekiem, jego nazwisko zostało oczyszczone, a później wydarzyło się coś takiego. Było szkoda jego śmierci. Nie przeprowadzono dalszych dochodzeń.

Dziesięć dni później, obudził się Severus Snape.

Poppy radośnie poinformowała o tym wszystkich członków ciała pedagogicznego, którzy kręcili się w środku i na zewnątrz skrzydła szpitalnego przez większość dni. Z wyjątkiem Harry'ego.

Nieco po północy, ze skręcającym się z nerwów żołądkiem, Harry zajrzał do skrzydła szpitalnego. Severus leżał na łóżku, czytając przy świetle różdżki i Potter nie poruszył się, tylko stał jak zamrożony w drzwiach przez jakiś czas. Obserwując go. Mężczyzna był jak zwykle blady, ale bandaże zostały już zdjęte z jego czoła i teraz widniała na nim, tylko odcinająca się od jasnej skóry, czerwona blizna. Niedługo po tym, Snape uniósł wzrok, krzyżując z nim spojrzenie i Harry nie mógł już dłużej się ukrywać.

— Och — powiedział mężczyzna cicho. Coś mignęło w jego oczach, nim zniknęło pod powierzchnią, niczym tonący pod falami.

Harry stał nieruchomo w drzwiach. Otworzył usta, by się odezwać, ale po lekkim zawahaniu je zamknął.

— Zakładam, że to rzuciłeś. — Głos Snape'a był szorstki i cichy.

— Ja… co?

— Z jakiego powodu zaszczyciłeś mnie swoją obecnością? Albo to, albo wybierasz się na jakąś kolejną, kompletnie lekkomyślną misję, która z całą pewnością przysporzy ci bolesnej śmierci i przyszedłeś tylko po to, by wyrazić swój szacunek.

Harry parsknął.

— Nie, przepraszam, że cię rozczaruję. Wciąż tu uczę.

— Miód na moje serce.

Cóż. Jeśli Snape zamierzał być sarkastyczny i nieprzyjemny, najwyraźniej czuł się lepiej. Harry niepewnie podszedł do łóżka mężczyzny, rozważając to przy każdym kroku. Przypuszczał, że mógłby przynieść sobie krzesło albo usiąść, czy coś w tym stylu, ale wydawało się to trochę zarozumiałe z jego strony. Ze Snape'em nigdy nie było wiadome, czy będzie mógł zostać.

— Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? — zapytał jego były profesor tonem, który tylko wzmógł wątpliwości Harry'ego. Ale ten, co zawsze go zawstydzało, był romantykiem.

— Ja...tylko… cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

— Możesz być osamotniony w tej opinii, Potter.

— Nie sądzę. — Oblizał usta i rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu. — Hmmm, mówił ci ktoś o… Malfoyu?

— Lucjuszu? Minerwa wspominała, że nie żyje. I, by odpowiedzieć na twoje następne pytanie, tak, sądzę, że go zabiłem. Jenak nie wiem, co wówczas zrobiłem. Starałem się po prostu wyplątać z tej sytuacji.

Harry natychmiast zacisnął powieki, krzywiąc się.

— Czy… było bardzo źle? — Znał już odpowiedź. Merlinie, jedno spojrzenie na Snape'a mówiło każdemu, że był wykończony. To było straszne. Ale z jakiegoś powodu, chciał to usłyszeć od samego poszkodowanego.

— Tak. Było.

Harry starał się nie zauważyć dreszczu, który przebiegł przez ciało Snape'a. Miał na końcu języka: _Tak bardzo mi przykro._ Zamiast tego tylko skinął.

— Kiedy wrócisz do nauczania?

— Gdy tylko Poppy zdecyduje się pozwolić mi wyjść. — Skrzywił się na te słowa, a Harry nie zazdrościł kobiecie. — Ufam, że przyzwyczaiłeś się do swojej nowej pozycji?

— Tak… dobrze mi idzie. Większość dzieci jest przerażona, że przeklnę je, jeśli będą źle się zachowywać. Nie wiedzieć czemu, mam raczej złą reputację.

— Nie mam absolutnie pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać

Harry przerwał na chwilę, po czym wykrzywił usta.

— Czy...czy to był żart? Próbujesz być właśnie zabawny? Merlinie, co Malfoy ci zrobił?

Twarz Snape'a pozostała całkowicie bez emocji.

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

— Nie. Nie — wymamrotał Harry, pocieszając się, że znowu udało mu się wykręcić. — Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem. Ja… — Zaciął się. — Było warto?

— Słucham?

— Czy... dowiedziałeś się czegoś przydatnego? Opłaciła się ta wyprawa?

— Tak.

— Och. Cóż. — Harry nie czuł się ani trochę lepiej. — To już coś.

— Zaiste. — Snape potarł oczy i opadł na poduszki. — Jeśli to wszystko, panie Potter, jestem bardzo zmęczony. Jestem pewien, że trafisz do wyjścia.

— Racja. Oczywiście. Hmm… może później, kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, mógłbym wrócić. Porozmawiać, czy…

— Nie sądzę, byśmy mieli o czym.

_Nie krzyw się, nie marszcz brwi i nie wzdychaj z żalem. Dlaczego nie potrafisz zachować tego dla siebie?_ Cholera jasna, Harry.

— Tylko… — Harry dalej brnął w to, wiedząc, że brzmi żałośnie. — żyjesz. Jest z tobą dobrze i… mam na myśli to, że wszystko, co mówiłem tej nocy, każde pojedyncze słowo... I miałem nadzieję, że może…

— Nie, panie Potter. — Snape zaakcentował powoli i wyraźnie jego nazwisko. Jasne było, że używa go, jakby było obrazą. Harry poczuł jak pot zbiera mu się tuż pod obojczykiem. — Tym bardziej nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

— Och. — _Nie krzyw się, nie marszcz brwi, nie wstrzymuj oddechu_... — Och. Dobrze.

— Twoje elokwencja mnie zadziwia.

Harry nic na to nie powiedział. Poczuł, jak powietrze uchodzi z jego płuc. Cholera jasna. Otworzył lekko usta, ale ostatecznie zamknął je, potrząsając głową.

— Cóż, w takim razie, dobranoc. — Na tyle udało mu się zdobyć. Jego głos był zdławiony i szorstki i, och, tak bardzo żałosny

Po raz kolejny to tajemnicze mignięcie pojawiło się w ciemnych oczach Snape'a.

— Dobranoc, panie Potter.

Harry ruszył do wyjścia.

x

Dziewięć dni później Snape'owi pozwolono wrócić do komnat, pod warunkiem, że spędzi ten czas w łóżku. Po kilku dniach, Harry Potter został zaproszony na herbatę do dyrektorki.

Całkiem przyjemnie było, gdy robiła to, co dyrektor. Harry obserwował z rozbawieniem, stojącą na biurku miskę pełną cukierków.

— Chciałbyś coś słodkiego, panie Potter? — zapytała, zauważając jego spojrzenie.

— Ech, nie, dziękuję. Zaskoczyło mnie, jak wiele pani tego ma.

— Tak, cóż… — Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie mogę zatrzymać ich dla siebie. Zbyt dużo cukru. Jak wiesz, to nie jest najlepsze dla zębów.

— Mam tego świadomość. — Harry uśmiechnął się. Może nie była dokładnie jak Albus.

Popijali swoją (niesłodzoną) herbatę, nie rozmawiając przez kilka minut. Potter w końcu przerwał ciszę, czując na sobie skupione spojrzenie kobiety.

— Hmmm… tak?

— Tylko się zastanawiałam, Harry, dlaczego przez ostatni tydzień wyglądasz jak ktoś, komu wyrwano serce?

Harry niemal zakrztusił się herbatą.

— To jedna z tych rzeczy, które nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną — kontynuowała. — Albus zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak pocieszyć i pomóc komuś z problemami. Ja jednak nigdy nie byłam... emocjonalną osobą. — Czarownica westchnęła lekko, po czym uniosła brew. — Ale nie znaczy to, że nie możesz ze mną porozmawiać. Nieważne o czym. A obecnie, najważniejszym pytaniem wydaje się być: Jaką idiotycznie śmieszną rzecz tym razem zrobił Severus Snape?

Harry, który w końcu zdobył się na zaczerpnięcie powietrza, znowu się zakrztusił.

— Nie rozumiem.

— W takim razie to z nim mam się rozmówić?

— Nie! — krzyknął momentalnie Harry, po czym zakrył usta dłonią.

— Cóż — parsknęła Minerwa. — Wydaje mi się, że jednak dobrze wiesz.

Harry zarumienił się i zamknął oczy. Czy cała cholerna kadra wiedziała o wszystkim, co działo się w jego małym, smutnym mózgu?

— Jesteś złą kobietą — zaśmiał się, wcale nie żartując.

— Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. — Uśmiech opuścił twarz dyrektorki, a w jej oczach pojawiła się troska. To nie był dobry znak. — Harry, jeśli mogę tak do ciebie mówić; nigdy nie byłam, jak to się mówi, romantyczką. Ale to nie znaczy, ze nie rozpoznaję takich uczuć, gdy mam je przed sobą.

— Ja nie…

— Milcz, dziecko. To nic zawstydzającego. Od lat czekaliśmy, aż z Severusem w końcu się do siebie zbliżycie.

Odcień czerwieni na twarzy Harry'ego osiągnął nowy poziom. Był pewien, że pokój wkrótce wypełni się delikatnym, czerwonym blaskiem.

— To... nie tak — wybąkał. — Ja… szanuję go, oczywiście, ale…

Minerwa przerwała mu, prychając.

— Nie bądź głupi. Wiem, panie Potter, nie ma sensu próbować tego przede mną ukryć. Szczerze mówiąc, to strata czasu. Teraz, skoro Severus żyje, a ty masz złamane serce, mogę tylko wnioskować, że zrobił coś kompletnie idiotycznego.

Harry zaśmiał się słabo. Dlaczego to tak bolało?

— On… hmm… odepchnął mnie. Co tu dużo mówić. Tak naprawdę spędził całe swoje życie, odpychając mnie.

— Merlinie, czy naprawdę muszę być narratorem tej smutnej historii? — Minerwa westchnęła ze znużeniem. — Interesuje się tobą odkąd jesteś absolwentem, ty głupi chłopaku. Prawdopdodobnie dłużej, o czym raczej wolę nie myśleć. A z tego, co wiem o Severusie Snapie, nie jest człowiekiem, który poddaje się takim emocjom. — Zamilkła. — Był samotny przez bardzo długi czas.

Harry przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, zmuszając się, by rumieniec zniknął, by odzyskać spokój.

— Cóż, to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko skończone. Nie jest zainteresowany i myślę, że w końcu to do mnie dotarło. — Wykrzywił się. — Zaczynam brzmieć żałośnie. Przepraszam. Miałem po prostu grać zmęczonego.

Minerwa zaśmiała się, ale posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie.

— Harry — powiedziała, a jej głos był niski i spokojny. — Niewątpliwie to ty musisz podjąć decyzję. Nie mam prawa mówić ci, co masz robić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz , iż jedynym powodem, dla którego Severus cię odrzucił, było to, że się bał. Zawsze był… bardzo wrażliwy, kiedy dochodziło do delikatniejszych emocji. Złość, sarkazm, degradacja, nie miał z nimi problemu, ale miłość…

Harry zamknął oczy, a Minerwa zachichotała.

— Prawdopodobnie powinnam przestać — wymruczała. — Po prostu chcę, byś wiedział, że gdybym była tobą, walczyłabym o to, czego chcę. Gdybym była tobą, poszłabym do lochów i zapukała w drzwi. — Dyrektorka zamilkła, marszcząc brwi. — Z drugiej strony, gdybym była tobą, prawdopodobnie latałabym za Oliverem Woodem. Pamiętasz go? Wyrósł na przystojnego mężczyznę. Całkiem dobry na miotle, jeśli pamiętam dobrze...

— Myślę, że już pójdę. — Harry podniósł się z krzesła i Minerwa posłała mu wymowny uśmiech.

— Bardzo dobrze. Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłam. Możesz do mnie przyjść, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał.

— Dziękuję, pani dyrektor.

— Minerwa, głupcze. A teraz idź i spraw, by temu cholernemu mistrzowi eliksirów rozjaśniło się w głowie.

Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać.

x

Pięć dni później, Harry zdobył się na coś więcej, niż tylko stanięcie przed drzwiami Snape'a. Otworzyły się pod jego dotykiem, przez co poczuł się nieco lepiej. Snape zaczarował drzwi, by się dla niego otworzyły; biorąc pod uwagę tego mężczyznę, to było równie dobre, co walentynka.

— Halo? — zawołał cicho, wchodząc do małego gabinetu.

— Tutaj. — Dobiegła go gburowata odpowiedź. Harry przeszedł przez salon i wszedł na mały korytarz komnat Snape'a. Chwilę żałował, że nie był religijny, ponieważ miał się ochotę przeżegnać.

Sypialnia była mała. Nie było praktycznie mebli poza wąskim łóżkiem i kilkoma zapełnionymi regałami. Snape leżał podparty na łóżku pod stosem ciemnoniebieskich koców, zwyczajnie czytając książkę. Nie uniósł wzroku, gdy Harry wszedł.

— Czego chcesz?

— Och. Dzień dobry, proszę pana. Wy...wygląda pan lepiej. — To była prawda. Wciąż wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale rozcięcie na jego czole nie było już tak świeże, a nawet jego dłonie przestały się już trząść, podczas trzymania książki.

— Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Harry podszedł nerwowo do łóżka. Snape wiąż na niego nie spojrzał.

— Chciałem… porozmawiać z tobą.

— Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, iż nie mam nic do powiedzenia.

— Ty… — Harry oblizał wargi w imieniu ojca i syna. — Myślałeś, że umrzesz. Prawda?

Snape w końcu spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Potter, te twoje dziwaczne sugestie…

— Myślałeś, że umrzesz. Teraz rozumiem. To dlatego przyszedłeś tamtej nocy, przyszedłeś do mnie po raz pierwszy. Ponieważ myślałeś, że umrzesz i to uczyniło to prostszym. Mogłeś mnie pieprzyć — Snape wzdrygnął się — po czym odejść. Nie musiałbyś mierzyć się z tym, co miało nadejść.

Mistrz eliksirów przez długi, powolny moment wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, a jego twarz była niezwykle blada. Odłożył książkę i Harry'emu wydawało się, że miało to ogromne znaczenie.

— Możliwe, panie Potter — powiedział wyraźnie — że nie chciałem, by to się powtórzyło.

— Nie wierzę ci.

— To — wysyczał Snape — mnie nie obchodzi. Wierzę, że wyraziłem swoje uczucia jasno. Jeżeli przyszedłeś tylko po to, sugeruję, byś wyszedł.

Dłoń owinięta wokół serca Harry'ego, zacisnęła się.

— Nie! — krzyknął. — Powiedzenie mi, bym wyszedł, nie wystarczy! Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego… dlaczego żyjesz, dlaczego ja żyję, a nie możemy być szczęśliwi?! Myślę, że mogę cię uszczęśliwić. Tylko poproś, bym został. Powiedz to, a zostanę.

Severus uniósł brew i potarł grzbiet nosa gestem, który Harry często po nim powtarzał.

— To nie takie proste, Potter.

— Dlaczego nie? Niby dlaczego nie?

— Nie jestem… — Snape wypuścił nierówny oddech — miłym człowiekiem. Nie chcesz mnie.

— Cholera jasna, nie jestem dzieckiem! — Harry zaczerwienił się z wściekłości. — Myślisz, że nie wiem, czego chcę? Myślisz, że oczekuję jakichś romantycznych gestów od ciebie? Nie. Merlinie, znam cię. Wiem, że jesteś okrutny, zgorzkniały i trudny, wiem, że to nie będzie proste, wiem, że prawdopodobnie będziesz miał mnie dość, wiem. — Zamilkł, przeczesując włosy, mając nadzieję, że gorąco, które czuje na twarzy, odejdzie. — Wiem, że masz bliznę na karku i najpiękniejsze dłonie, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam i wiem, że jesteś świetny i zabawny, i cichy podczas seksu. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak ciężko będzie. Wolę zaryzykować i przekonać się o wszystkim na własnej skórze, niż nigdy… nigdy...

— Uczynię cię nieszczęśliwym. — Głos Snape był szorstki i niepewny.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwile. Niemal się uśmiechnął.

— Prawdopodobnie masz rację. Ale nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym być bardziej nieszczęśliwy, niż jestem teraz.

— Ja… nie mogę — krzyknął nagle Snape i Harry cofnął się. — Przeraża mnie to. Po prostu idź, Potter. Odejdź.

— Nie.

— Powiedziałem, wyjdź! — Snape podniósł się z łóżka i Harry znowu się cofnął. Starszy mężczyzna miał na sobie czarną piżamę, która ledwo trzymała się na jego chudym ciele.

— Nie! — odparł Harry, Merlinie, stracił to, zniszczył wszystko. To nie tak miało być. Nagle Snape był bardzo blisko, jego twarz wykrzywiał okrutny grymas. — Nie przerażasz mnie. Już dłużej nie.

— Niczego nie rozumiesz, wiesz? — wysyczał starszy mężczyzna, a jego ciało trzęsło się. — Czy możliwe, że nawet to ci umyka? Ile minie czasu, nim stracisz zainteresowanie, Potter? Dni? Tygodnie? Ile minie, nim znudzisz się uczeniem i znowu uciekniesz z aurorami? Ile zajmie, nim jakiś młodzieniec zawróci ci w głowie? To zrozumiałe, jesteś młody, a ja mam już swoje lata. Spróbuj to zrozumieć. Odejdź.

— Nie wiesz tego...

— To mnie złamie, Potter. Nie widzisz tego? Nie będę… nie mogę… Ja.. — Snape zacisnął powieki i lekko się zaczerwienił. Odwrócił wzrok, potrząsając głową. — Odejdź.

Harry stał pośrodku pokoju Snape'a, patrząc na mężczyznę, który się od niego odwrócił. Mistrz eliksirów skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Jestem na to za stary — wymamrotał. — Idź.

Harry nie poruszył się, szukając rozpaczliwie czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć. Musiały być jakieś deklaracje, słowa otuchy, coś, co sprawiłoby, by mężczyzna zmienił zdanie. By wszystko było dobrze.

— Ile razy będę musiał powiedzieć ci, że masz się wynosić, nim faktycznie mnie posłuchasz? — zapytał cicho Severus ze znajomą nutą w głosie.

— To nie wystarczy. — Harry zamarł, panikując na dźwięk słów, które impulsywnie wydarły się z jego ust. Snape odwrócił się do niego.

— Słucham?

— To… — Myśl, chłopcze, myśl. — Nie wystarczy, że powiesz, abym odszedł. Albo że jesteś zbyt stary. Musisz tego nie chcieć. Odejdę, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że powiesz mi, iż tego nie chcesz. Powiesz mi, że nie chcesz… mnie.

Snape otworzył usta i Harry wstrzymał oddech, a świat sprowadził się tylko do tej chwili.

x

— Nie chcę cię.

Snape wypowiedział to zdanie. Był zaskoczony, jak bardzo go zabolało.

— Ja… — Harry cofnął się oszołomiony. Wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, wręcz zaskoczonego, a jego twarz zrobiła się bardzo szybko blada. — Och. Och. Przepraszam. Myślałem… — Głos mu się załamał. — Och.

— Tak, cóż… — wyszeptał Snape, wypuszczając drżący oddech. — Teraz wiesz. Idź.

— Bardzo przepraszam…

— Wynoś się! — _Szlag by cię, Harry Potterze, wynoś się, nim stracę resztki samokontroli, a to, czemu pozwoliłem odejść, wróci; odejdź, bym znowu mógł zostać sam, sam i bezpieczny, sam i obojętny, sam i sam i sam…_

— Ja… kocham cię — wymamrotał Harry, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach. Zaczerwienił się, westchnął i potrząsnął głową. — Zabawne, nie? I… nie potrafię przestać. — Snape spojrzał na niego, by zobaczyć jak uśmiecha się smutno po raz ostatni. — Po prostu uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Chłopak powoli się odwrócił i Snape nie powiedział, że nikt nigdy go nie kochał. Snape nie powiedział, że Harry był głupcem, że nieważne, co się wydarzy i tak skończy się źle, a nikt tego nie lubi i mógłby być marny i okropny i pozbyć się chłopca. I Snape nie zastanawiał się, co bardziej by bolało — patrzenie, jak Harry znowu odchodzi, czy powiedzenie tego, powiedzenie tego teraz jak podmuch zimnego jesiennego powietrza, powiedzenie tego, do cholery, teraz, powiedzenie czegokolwiek, czegoś…

Snape nie zastanawiał się, co bolałoby bardziej. Już znał odpowiedź. Wybrał.

— Harry…

Harry Potter powoli się odwrócił i, chociaż jego twarz była nieprzenikniona, to trzęsły mu się dłonie. I Severus Snape był szalonym, zgorzkniałym, starym głupcem. I było tak wiele rzeczy, których nie powiedział.

— Zostań.

Ale były inne, które wygłosił na głos.

Harry czekał przez chwilę, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Snape również czekał, wiedząc, że nie zasługiwał na to, o co prosił. Ale chciał tego. Powiedział to. I to nie bolało bardziej, niż patrzenie, jak Potter odchodzi. Nic nie mogło boleć bardziej. Nie Mroczny Znak. Nie rozżarzona stal, nie ogień... Nic.

— Zostań — wyszeptał ponownie. Chłopiec w drzwiach uniósł dłoń do swojej piersi. A potem…

Zamknął oczy. Uśmiechnął się.

I został.

**Koniec.**

Utwory użyte w poprzednich rozdziałach:

1)"I Will Miss You" by Ronan Keating

2)"Make Me Stay" by Ani Difranco

3)"Archaic Smile" by July for Kings

4)"Glass in the Trees" by Dead Poetic

5)"October Grey" by Screaming, Jets

6)"Beauty" by Tegan and Sara


End file.
